


Coming of Age: Volume 1

by trouble2381



Series: Coming of Age [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trouble2381/pseuds/trouble2381
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Taiyang goes on a business trip for a couple of years Ruby has to move in to Yang's apartment and go to college. Two years younger than everyone else, she'll have to make new friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first proper work I'm publishing anywhere. I'll try to update this story weekly.

DISCLAIMER- I do not own RWBY or any of it's properties. It belongs solely to Rooster Teeth. 

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Asked Taiyang for the fifth time that day. 

"Yes dad it'll be fine," replied Ruby packing the last few things into her backpack from her room. Today was the day she would be moving into her sisters for about two years, depending on how long her father's business trip was going to take. Ruby looked back into the room at the door. They had spent the last month moving everything into her sister's spare room, all that was left where one box which was currently sitting in the car and the backpack which was sitting on her back filled with her notepads and her 3DS.  

She started walking down the stairs to she her father standing, waiting on her with a suitcase by his feet. He was wearing a nice shirt hidden by a large hoodie. 

"Got everything?" 

"Yes, don't worry," At this Taiyang grabbed his daughter and dragged her into a hug. 

"I know but your still my baby girl and I want to make sure you're okay," Ruby struggled to pull away but to no avail. "I know Yang will take care of you," He soon let go of his daughter opening the door for her. Ruby stepped out into the warm air outside. She could see the slowly setting sun of 5pm. Ruby walked over to the passengers side of the car and waited for her father to unlock it. As he locked the front door he pushed the unlock button on his car keys allowing Ruby to get in. As she sat down she grabbed her headphones out of her pocket and placed them into her ears, they were plugged into her phone which was currently playing Jeff and Casey Lee Williams songs, her favorite father/daughter musical duo. 

The drive over was nice and  short only taking two songs. She looked out of her window to see a very bouncy blonde girl waiting in front of a large apartment block. Ruby took a deep breath and slowly opened the door, knowing what would happen next. Once she stepped out she walked straight into a bear hug. 

"RUBY!!" Squelled Yang as she tried to squeeze the life out of her sister.  

"Yang," Whined Ruby "Please stop" thankfully Yang accepted her pleas and let her go. "Thank you." 

"I can't wait you're going to love staying with me," Taiyang had gotten out of the car and had opened up the boot of his car. Yang followed him and grabbed the box that was sitting inside. She looked over to her dad who was currently getting back into the car. "Are you sure you can't come up?" 

"Sorry my flight is in a couple of hours and it'll take me about an hour to just get up there," Ruby noticed the sad look in his eye, causing her to run over and give her father a hug. 

"I'll miss you," She said, tears forming in her eyes. 

"I'll miss you to Rubes," Taiyang pushed his daughter off of him. "Be good." 

"I will," She replied wiping the tears from her eyes. She walked back over to her sister as her father pulled away. Yang pulled her sister in for a side hug, the box held under one arm. 

"Come on," She said. They climbed up 3 flights of stairs before they arrived at Yang's front door. When she opened it she let Ruby into the hallway first. The hallway was of decent length. Right to the right of the door was Yang's room, the door painted a nice yellow to signify it. A little bit down was the bathroom, down from that was the kitchen. Right at the end was a door to the living room. Opposite the kitchen sat a dark red door which lead to Ruby's new room. Inside was a double bed sitting in front of the window, at both sides sat a couple bedside cabinets. Closer to the door sat a wardrobe and a chest of drawers. Yang put the box down beside the bed before turning to look at her sister. "Hey cheer up. What do you want to eat." 

"Uhh... pizza?" Ruby asked, nervous. 

"Great!" Said Yang, leaving the room. "You don't have to be nervous around me. You're my roommate now." 

"That's kinda why I'm nervous," whispered Ruby before she followed her through to the living room. Ruby sat down on the sofa, the TV displayed the pause screen of MGSV. Yang came from behind the sofa with a menu and a phone in each hand. 

"What do you want?" 

"Just a plain pizza." 

"Okay," Yang dialed up the take out place and placed her order. Ruby's margarita and Yang's pepperoni were soon ordered and the game was turned off. Soon they had put on one of the Mission Impossible films They continuously commented over it, making jokes at the actors expense. When their pizzas had arrived they were only silent when food was in their mouths. 

When there was only about half an hour left in the movie Yang's phone rang. She looked at the caller id she excused herself and left the room leaving Ruby on her own for the rest of the movie. When Yang came back the credits had just started rolling. 

"Who was that?"Asked Ruby.  

"It was my mom." 

"Oh," was all Ruby could say. Both Yang and Taiyang didn't say much about Yang's mother to Ruby. All she really knew was that the divorce had been messy. After which Raven had moved to Atlas where she now stayed with her new husband. After Raven had split up from Taiyang he had fallen in love with another woman, Summer, Ruby's mother. She however died in a car accident one year later. Her friend Qrow had been driving when a drunk driver hit them. Even though it wasn't Qrow's fault, Taiyang had still blamed Qrow. The resentment might have come more from the fact that Qrow was Raven's brother but Taiyang beared him enough so that His little girls would still have their uncle. Raven herself had recently came back in contact with her daughter but they had only spoken over the phone. 

"Are you okay?"Asked Yang seeing her sister spaced out. 

"Yeah. I'm just happy you get to speak with her now," Answered Ruby. She let out a whelp when her sister's arms came around her neck.  

"Your still my favorite woman though," she said nuzzling her face into Ruby's dark hair. 

"Yang that sounds a little weird given that I'm your sister," Said Ruby, she could practically hear the grin on her sister's face.

"I don't care. I bet this year will be Yangtastic," At that Ruby cringed, groaned and shook her head all at the same time.


	2. The Interview

DISCLAIMER- I do not own RWBY or any of it's properties. It belongs solely to Rooster Teeth.

"Oh I'm so happy my sister will be going to Beacon with me," Said Yang as she poured Ruby a cup of coffee.

"It's just an interview. I might not even get in," Replied Ruby taking a sip at her drink, screwing up her face at the temperature.

"Don't you dare think like that. You're my sister of course you're going to get you just gotta have confidence," Ruby just smiled and shook her head. Ruby had been staying with her sister for a month and had been push to try out for a place at the nearby college, Beacon. She set in for a creative writing course. Yang would also be attending going in for an English course. Ruby had dropped out of school having not gained the grades to stay on even though she had good grades in the subject she wished to pursue.

"I'm just a little nervous about not knowing anyone. Penny's still in school. What if I'm the youngest there? What if I screw up somehow? What if.." Ruby's rambling was cut short by Yang's hand over her mouth.

"Shut up. You'll do fine," She pulled her hand away "Besides your great at what you do. I love your stories and they will to," Yang had always listened to Ruby ramblings when they were younger. It was Yang's idea for Ruby to start writing them down.

"Thanks," Ruby picked up her coffee and walked over to the sofa plopping down on it. Her interview wasn't for a couple of hours yet and Yang didn't have any classes herself on a Tuesday so she promised that she would drop her off and pick her up. Yang followed her and sat on the second sofa with her phone in her hand.

"Oh by the way I'm having a friend over tonight I want you to meet her. I think you'll get along," She stated not even looking up from her phone.

"Is this a college friend or boxing friend?" Although she might not look it Yang was an attendant to the local boxing club. She hadn't been in any proper matches yet but she had come home with bruises after her sparring matches, making Ruby worry.

"College friend. Don't worry she's a book nerd. Not the type to get into fights," Ruby smiled into her coffee as she took another sip. Soon the time came around to leave for the college building. When they reached the bottom of the apartments Ruby saw her sister's most prized possession sitting waiting. The yellow and black motorcycle she lovingly called Bumblebee. Yang walked over to it dressed in a tank top and short shorts. Once she straddled it she beckoned Ruby over, holding a dark red helmet in one of her hands which she past to her sister when she got on the bike. One both their helmets were on Yang revved up the engine.

"HOLD ON!" She shouted to Ruby before pulling away with a start, causing Ruby to grip onto her own hands around Yang's waist. She held back a scream as Yang weaved around cars and blatantly sped over the limit. Sooner than Ruby first thought they would they pulled up outside the college. The building had been converted from and old castle. The building had been built in a sort of C shape with a spire in the middle and at either end. Just looking up at the building filled Ruby with a sense of dread. Sensing Ruby's nervousness, Yang pulled her sister into one last hug before she let her go towards the college.

"Knock 'em dead," Ruby smiled at her sisters words of confidence as she walked off towards the front of the old castle. When she stepped in she found herself in a large reception area with multiple exits, Across one wall was a desk with a bored looking receptionist at it. Ruby pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket. She read that her room number was A14. Not knowing where that was she decided to ask the receptionist. However on the way over she bumped into someone. She fell, landing on her behind.

"Oww," She whined. She looked up to see a hand pointed at her. She looked further up to see a raven haired girls looking down at her, apologetically.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," Said the girl. She was wearing a black t-shirt with jeans with a high cut jacket over her shoulders.

"It's okay," Replied Ruby taking the hand that was offered "Thanks," She brushed her behind, pretending to wipe away dust. She looked back up to the girl putting her hand forward. "My names Ruby. I'm new here"

"My names Blake. I'm not new here," She said taking Ruby's hand, shaking it. "Are you lost?"

"Heh uh.. Yeah," Ruby admitted, rubbing the back of her head "You wouldn't happen to know where room A14 is would you?" Blake nodded before pointing off to the left of the entrance

"Go that way, take the second left then the first right and it should be right there,"

"Thanks Blake," Said Ruby rushing down the corridor "Hope we meet again!"

"You're welcome!" Blake shouted behind her. Ruby weaved round the corners to find the correct room. The door itself was wide open and inside sat four rows of tables pointing towards a whiteboard, beside them was a wall of windows showing the courtyard. The room had five students sitting at different distances from each other, each one of them seemed to have their own colour schemes. One boy at the back of the class seemed to be wearing a green suit beside him was a very agitated red headed girl. One girl that caught Ruby's eye was a girl sitting in the front row who was wearing all white, her hair matched her outfit. Her eyes were a piercing blue that barely glance at Ruby as she walked in.

Ruby decided to go the safe route and sat on the end of the middle row. A few minutes later an woman dressed in a shirt and skirt came in. Her hair was a lighter shade of blonde than Yang's but could rival her's in length.

"Hello class, my name is Glynda Goodwitch," she turned around and wrote it on the board "If you pass this interview I will be your head tutor," Just hearing those words instilled a degree of fear into Ruby, she realized then that she could still fail this and not have a college degree to her name. She knew Yang wouldn't let her starve but she was scared anyway. "The test will consist of ten questions that will test your knowledge on the subject," Glynda walked around the class putting a piece of paper in front of all the students.

"Um Miss Goodwitch," Asked the girl at the back.

"Yes Miss.."

"Valkyrie, Nora Valkyrie.Can I go to the toilet?" Glynda sighed before nodding.

"The rest of you may start," She said when Nora left the room. Ruby looked down at the paper eyes going wide at the questions. This was going to be a long hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though I said this would be a weekly thing, I decided to release a second chapter early. Hope you liked it.


	3. I Told You To Yang In There...

DISCLAIMER- I do not own RWBY or any of it's properties. It belongs solely to Rooster Teeth. 

"So how'd you do?" Asked Yang when ruby got close to the her sister sitting on her bike.  

"I got in," Ruby said, before letting out a small squeal as she was roped into a bear hug by her sister. 

"I knew it. I knew you'd do it," Over Yang's shoulder Ruby could see the white dressed girl getting into an expensive looking white car. Ruby looked over for a couple more seconds before she was squeezed again "Hey did you hear me?" 

"Huh?" Ruby breathed deeply after being let go. 

"I asked you a question," Yang had stepped back and had her hand on her hip. 

"Sorry I was zoned out," Ruby looked down finding the ground between her feet very interesting. 

"I can see. So did you make any friends?" 

"Oh that's all. No I didn't really talk with anyone. I was focused on the test," 

"Well that’s a mistake you can fix when you start," Yang put her hand on her sister's shoulder "You will make friends, in the meantime you're gonna meet mine, come on," Yang let Ruby go and hopped on her bike. Ruby followed her after being handed the red helmet. As soon as Ruby had her hands around her sister's waist the bike sped off towards their shared apartment. The trip back was short but left Ruby shaken, no matter how many times she would ride that bike she would never get used to the speed that Yang liked to ride at. 

Ruby stood, gingerly and a little wobbly.Yang gripped her shoulders, giggling all the while. Ruby waved her sister off as she walked over to the entrance to the apartment, pulling her keys from her pocket. She opened the door and set off up the stairs. Once she got into the house she went straight to her room shedding off her hoodie leaving her in her jeans and black t-shirt with red edges as well as a red burning rose on it. She heard the front door shut as Yang walked in. She took her shoes off and replaced them with slippers with an intricate rose design on it, similar to she had design on her shirt. 

"Yang!" Ruby shouted as she left her room "When's your friend getting here?" Ruby stopped outside of Yang's closed door. 

"She should be here around five, she'll be round for dinner if that's your next question," It was, which sated Ruby's current curiosity. She turned back to the living room and sat down on the sofa, turning on her games console at the same time. It was only half three she had about an hour before she should turn it off. About an hour later Yang had walked into the kitchen and started cooking some chicken and peppers mixed in with a spice mix that came from a fajita kit. Soon the game was turned off and Ruby had wandered through to the kitchen where she watched her sister prepare the wraps for the oven.  

Around ten minutes later there was a knock on the door which Yang went to answer. Ruby heard her sister talking to a someone that she couldn't quite make out, but she could slightly recognize the voice. Ruby walked out into the hall to see her sister and a familiar looking raven haired girl walking towards her. 

"Ruby, this is Blake. Blake this is Ruby," Said Yang, pointing between each of them. 

"Hello again Ruby," Said Blake, smiling widely. She was wearing a white shirt with a black blouse over her shoulder. Her legs were covered up with a pair of black leggings. She was also putting her hand forward towards the younger girl. 

"Wait 'again'? Have you met before?" Yang said with a shocked look on her face, looking between the two of them. 

"Yeah um.. Blake helped me find my interview room," Admitted Ruby. 

"Well I guess you've already made at least one friend," 

"You sound disappointed," teased Blake, Yang replied by  hitting her in the shoulder. "Ow," Yang glared as she as she walked back into the kitchen. 

"Come on," said Ruby as she walked into the living room, Blake wasn't far behind. They sat down on the two different sofas "So how did you guys meet?" 

"We're in the same art course. Yang said hi and when I tried to shake her off she refused to leave me be," Blake seemed to smile at the memory. 

"Yeah. She's like that," Ruby smiled as well. A second later Yang came back through with three bottles of what looked like beer. She passed a bottle to Blake before swinging one in Ruby's direction. "Eh... are you sure," 

"Of course, I wouldn't be pointing this thing to you otherwise," Ruby slowly took the bottle from here sister "Don't worry you're in safe company. Besides it's only illegal if I was selling it to you," Ruby looked over to the black haired girl to see her taking a sip of her's, obviously amused by the scene in front of her. 

"You can definitely tell that the two of you are sisters," Joked Blake, Yang left the room laughing at that while Ruby sat further back in her seat. She looked down at the bottle in her hands reading the label before she gingerly placed the tip to her lips, taking a sip. She screwed her face up at the taste but it wasn't unpleasant to her. Yang came back through with two plates in one hand while the other held her bottle up to her mouth, she passed a plate to Blake and put the other down on Ruby's lap before leaving to fetch her own plate. 

"Let's put a film on," said Yang when she came back in, she sat down next to Blake. Ruby realized that she had sat down closer to Blake than friends normally do but Blake seemed not to notice. She also didn't seem notice Yang smirking when Blake didn't react. After a brief conversation they had decided to watch Lord of the Rings. A couple of hours later they realized that they couldn't just watch the first film and they soon had the second one on with the third in waiting. In the dark Blake never noticed the glances that Yang stole, as well as Yang never notices the glances that Blake stole. And neither of them noticed when Ruby fell asleep in the middle of Return of the King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter three. I don't really know what else to say...


	4. Making Friends and Annoying Others (By Accident)

DISCLAIMER- I do not own RWBY or any of it's properties. It belongs solely to Rooster Teeth. 

The day started out simple enough. Glynda had been their teacher, she had given them all a small test just so that she could see how well everyone was at the subject. Ruby passed with flying colors so did Ren. Nora passed as well but not as well. Right now they were sitting waiting for Glynda to finish marking the other two participants papers not wanted people who knew their results to leave. 

"Weiss Schnee," She finally said. The white girl in the front perked up. "Well done you got 100%," Despite not seeing her face she could sense how smug the girl was. "However Mr. Arc," Glynda continued "You barely passed," Ruby could hear the boy let out a sigh of relief. She stood up and moved in front of the desk she was sitting at. Her mere presence seemed to demand an air of respect "The reason why none of you were able to leave is that now everyone knows each other's names and how they did in the test. This makes you equal with each other. Now it's already twelve O'clock. You can all go to your lunch now," 

Everyone stood up at the same time, grabbing their bags. Weiss seemed to leave the room so fast that Ruby barely saw her leave. Jaune slowly left the room with his head hung low. Nora stood up with Ren and turned to Ruby. 

"Hey, would you like to go to lunch with us?" She asked. 

"Yeah sure," Replied Ruby."Is there a lunch hall or something?" 

"Yeah," perked up Ren, seemingly at the thought of food "Come on," They walked through the hall of the converted castle. Ruby couldn't help how the building reminded her of somewhere from a book or something. There appeared to be endless corridors, spanning off in different directions. She couldn't even begin to guess how many students this place could hold at one time. Soon enough they arrived at a large hall filled with four long tables that reminded Ruby of the great hall from Harry Potter, but longer. At the far end was a buffet looking place where ruby could see students picking up food and placing it on plates and trays. As they walked along they couldn't help but notice that the room was fairly empty with large areas at tables near deserted. While looking at one of these empty spots Ruby noticed a lone girl sitting reading with no signs of food around her. This girl was wearing all white. 

"Hey," Said Ruby, nudging her elbow into Nora "There's Weiss. Does she have anyone to speak to?" Ruby didn’t want to ask if she had any friends specifically in case it sounded nasty but it seemed Nora picked up on it. 

"No, she seems to keep to herself most of the time," Nora was silent for a minute before adding "Hey once we get our stuff let's sit next to her," Ruby smiled and nodded accepting the idea whereas Ren seemed to give a grunt, more concerned with the food that was in front of him. 

When they got to the buffet Ruby was amazed by the plethora of options. It seemed like there was a food stuff from all over the world. Ruby could only recognize some of them, some being the bacon and sausage as well as the sushi. She went with the same bet of choosing some bacon, a roll and a fried egg. Ren had filled a plate with food that she couldn't recognize whereas Nora had taken a large stack of pancakes. They made their way over to Weiss who didn’t even look up when they arrived. 

"Do you mind I we sit here?" Asked Ruby, getting Weiss' attention. She looked between them before shaking her head, returning to her book. Ruby looked over at Nora and Ren before she sat down, they sat down next to Weiss. "So.. Whatcha reading?" Weiss didn't even look up.  

"It's about a man with two souls, each trying to take control of his body,"  She explained not looking up. Ruby nodded not stopping in her attempts to make friends.  

"I love books," She explained "My sister used to read them to me all the time when I was a child.I guess that was what inspired me to become a writer," Weiss flicked her ice blue eyes up for a second taking Ruby in. 

"Good to know," and she returned to her book. Ruby looked down at her food, her appetite gone. She grabbed a piece of toast and put it in her mouth trying to eat something. The toast was dropped however when a large weight was placed on her back, Ruby instantly knew who it was without looking. 

"Boo!" Said the blonde weight as she wrapped her arms round her sister "These your new friends?" 

"Yeah. Yang this is Nora, Ren and Weiss, guys this is my sister Yang," Yang let go of Ruby and waved at the three others. Blake, who was following with a distance, sat down next to Ruby, shaking her head as she did so. Her plate seemed to only have a couple pieces of toast. "Oh and this is Blake," Ruby indicated her friend who gave a small wave. Yang sat down on Ruby's other side, across from Nora who looked closer at Yang by leaning across the table. 

"Can I help you?" Asked Yang, unfazed by the invasion of her personal space. 

"Do you go to the boxing gym?" Asked Nora, unwavering in her position. 

"Yeah," replied Yang, leaning in herself "Why?" 

"Do you know a girl named Pyrrha?" 

"Yes!" Yang started to gain a large smile on her face "Do you know her?" 

"Yes!" Shouted Nora standing up and throwing her hands up in the air "She's one of my childhood friends, Ren being the other, she always talks about a Yang whose really good at the gym," 

"Yeah, Nora. I recognize your name now. Pyrrha talks about you a lot. An overactive girl and a quiet boy. So how long have you been together?" 

"Well we're not together I mean not that I'm not saying he's handsome but..." 

"I meant how long have you known each other?" While this conversation continued Ruby noticed Weiss gain a small grimace on her face before she closed her book, put it in her bag then she stood up and walked away, the only one who noticed was Ruby.


	5. Loving The Weekend Job

DISCLAIMER- I do not own RWBY or any of it's properties. It belongs solely to Rooster Teeth.

When the weekend rolled around Ruby had no plans but to sit in and play video games.Yang was out at her weekend job working the bar at Junior's. Ruby had never met him but Yang always talked about what a good guy he was, seeing as he paid her enough for the rent on the apartment as well as other food. So you can imagine Ruby's surprise when she heard a knock at the door. 

Ruby slowly walked down the hallway, when she could see the window in the door she could see a familiar silhouette making Ruby more confident in opening the door. On the other side stood a well dressed Blake who was wearing a nice black top with black trousers. She must have been wearing heels as she seemed taller than usual. And in her hair was a familiar looking bow. 

"Hi Blake. You know Yang's not here?" 

"I know. I'm here for you," Ruby's eyes got wider, trying to think about what she could possibly mean. "May I come in?" Ruby slowly nodded and stepped aside. Blake walked down the hallway as Ruby shut the door and followed. When she got in she was searching through a small bag she had been holding. "Would you like to annoy your sister tonight?" Ruby responded with the only way she knew how to. 

"Huh," she moved her head to the side confused 

"I said would you like to annoy your sister?"  

"How would I do that? She working in a bar that doesn't even allow people who are underage in," Blake just gave a small smile and handed Ruby a card that came from her bag.Ruby looked down at it to see that it was nearly identical to her college ID card with one small difference. Her date of birth. "Is this..." 

"This Ruby Rose, is your first fake ID," Ruby stared at the date on the card, just holding the card meant that she was two years older than he really was. She looked up at Blake who still wore a smirk. Ruby did the only thing she could think of doing in this situation and gave her friend a hug. 

"Thank you so much," She stepped back and looked down at her own clothes "I should change, shouldn't I?" Blake just nodded. Ruby walked back through to her room and picked out and outfit that she found appealing. The outfit she picked consisted of a black skirt, her legs covered by black tights and a plain red t-shirt, she also grabbed a red scarf covered with black roses and her pair of black combat boots. 

When she stepped out of the room she saw Blake leaning against the door waiting, she looked Ruby up and down before nodding in approval. She moved her head in a pointing direction towards the front door. Ruby grabbed one of her sister's small bags and put her wallet and new ID inside. They left the house and took the short walk to the bar, they talk over was small and they soon arrived at the entrance. The place was built like a nightclub but wasn't ever busy outside due to the large floor space that meant there wasn't any queue outside. The only signs of life where the loud sounds of music and a muscly looking bouncer dressed in a black suit with a red tie and red sunglasses. When they approached the front door the bouncer stopped them by raising his hand. 

"ID's please," Blake passed her card to the bouncer without a second thought, Ruby however slowly reached into her bag and pulled out the ID. The bouncer took the card and looked both of them over. Ruby silently panicked in her head, every possible bad situation playing out, being sure not to make any physical movements. The bouncer however just nodded and passed the cards back to the girls, smiling as he did so. "Go on in," 

"Thank you," said Ruby as she followed Blake in to the club. The place was set up with a large dance floor in the middle with a DJ  in the back. At the right side sat a large cluster of tables filled with patrons, while the left side consisted mainly a bar filled with around seven separate bartender who all looked busy. One of them however caught Ruby's eye, a golden haired beauty running back and forth between the drinks and the actual bar itself. Before they moved over however Ruby turned to Blake. "Uh I don't know what to order," 

"Just order a rum and coke, it's a safe bet," Said Blake leaning in. Ruby nodded and started her way towards the bar. When she got there Yang didn't even look up, to busy to notice who was ordering. 

"Hey what's your order?" Asked Yang as she slowly looked up to see her sister standing there, a large smile started to form on her mouth. "Ruby? What are you doing here?" Blake walked up beside her. 

"Two rum and cokes," Blake asked ignoring her question. 

"Okay, let me see your ID's please," Yang's grin turned into a smirk as Blake and Ruby handed over their ID's. Her grin returned when she saw Ruby's ID "Okay I see no problems," Her smile disappeared however when a man in a white shirt and suspenders grabbed the ID from her hands. 

"So, Ruby Rose," He said looking straight at Ruby "You must be Yang's younger sister who's two years younger than her. Which would make you 17 right? So why does this card say that you are 19?"  

"Uhh..." Was all Ruby could say as he looked over her. 

"Gotta say this a good fake. Is this the first time you've gone out to a bar?" Ruby nodded in agreement. "Is that so. Yang?" He turned to Yang with a smile on his face 

"Yes Junior?" She responded. 

"Why are you still working when your sister is out," 

"Huh?" 

"Come on I'll get you a drink. It's only right that you be there for her," Yang smiled and gave her boss a quick hug "Okay get off. I won't deduct any pay. What do you want to drink?" 

"Strawberry Sunrise. Hold the ice. Oh and could I get one of those little umbrellas too?" 

"Yeah sure go sit down I'll bring your drinks over," Yang hopped over the bar and gave her sister and friend a group hug before dragging them over to a spare table. When they sat down Yang gave Blake a small punch in the arm. 

"You never told me you were getting Ruby an ID," She tried to be angry sounding but the smile planted on her face didn't help. 

"I wanted it to be a surprise," replied Blake rubbing her arm in fake pain. "It was a good one wasn't it?" 

"Yeah it was," She looked over at her sister "My baby sister's first drink in a public place," Yang grabbed her sister and pulled her into a side hug. 

"Stop please," Ruby let out,quiet enough that only Yang could hear it over all the noise. soon enough Junior came over with three drinks. Ruby picked her's up and looked at it for a couple of seconds before taking a sip. She gave a small smile in enjoyment. Yang notices and smiled herself over her drink. Soon the music changed to something slower pace as if to give the dancers a bit of a break. Ruby instantly recognized the song as a cover of one of Casey Lee Williams songs, Wings. Ruby looked over to where the DJ was to see that he had been replaced by a singer dressed in white. 


	6. Voice Of Beauty

Ruby arrived at college on Tuesday morning with one mission in mind, to make friends with Weiss. She knew one of the ice girls talents of singing and thought about a plan that involved telling her that she liked the performance on Saturday night as well as just trying to get to know her. Ruby really wanted to know why she wasn't doing some sort of music class with a voice like hers. Ruby took a deep breath before she opened the door, she could see Weiss and the others already inside. Gaining her bravery she nearly spoke before... 

"Okay miss Rose. Take your seat," Said Glynda said she walked in. Without realizing it she had interrupted and stolen all of Ruby's courage at the same time. She saw Weiss looked up to see her sitting down in the seat behind her and it took all of Ruby's strength to keep her cheeks the same color. Once Glynda had given them a task Ruby wrote a small note in her notepad to Weiss before ripping out the page. The note read 'Hey I saw you on Saturday night, I really enjoyed your performance, RR' Ruby folded the note and took another deep breath before she placed the note in one of Weiss's pockets. She was wearing a thin zipper hoodie were one of the sides had draped over the back of her seat. 

About a minute later Weiss fixed her hoodie and placed her hand in the pocket as though she was looking for something. She pulled the piece of paper out and to Ruby seemed to open it over the course of 20 years. She looked at the paper for a couple of seconds before slightly turning her head, barely enough for anyone who wasn't paying absolute attention. She then turned back to the paper writing something down. Ruby's heart rate elevated making her put her head down and get to work on the task that had been given to them. Soon the piece of paper returned to her with a new piece of handwriting on it.  

'Thank you, did you really think so? I didn't think I did that well. It was definitely one of my weaker performances' Ruby gave a small smile. She was surprised that Weiss hadn't just crumpled the paper up and threw it away. 'Yeah I thought you were incredible. My sister had to get my attention back when she asked me a question, I just couldn't stop staring' She quickly passed the paper back before she realized that what she wrote could be taken out of context. She saw Weiss pick the note up and quickly wrote something down before passing it back. It simply read 'This conversation would be better spoken than written' Ruby looked up to see Weiss looking back at her, her ice blue eyes seeming to cut daggers into Ruby. Ruby nodded in agreement and Weiss turned back around, the next break would be at lunch, Ruby wasn't sure that she would be able to last that long. 

However to her surprise, she did. When Nora and Ren asked her to lunch she declined, noticing that Weiss hadn't moved.When everyone had left Weiss stood up and turned around to look straight into Ruby's eyes which made Ruby look away, a slight blush forming. 

"So I was incredible was I?" Said Weiss, matter of factly. She was leaning on the back of her chair looking down at Ruby making her hair fall in front of her face. Seeing her face clearly Ruby could make out a scar over her left eye. However despite how long Ruby stared up at her face the only word that Ruby could tell you about her was beautiful. 

"Uh.. Um.. Yeah." Ruby seemed to instantly forget how to speak as soon as it came round to her time to speak. Weiss' face turned from her small smile to a scowl. 

"Did you forget how to use words you dolt," She shook her head in what seemed like disappointment, her hand also seemed to involuntarily went up  to her forehead as well. 

"what I meant to say was that your performance was excellent," Said Ruby, trying to sound a little more sophisticated. 

"So well that you couldn't help but stare," Ruby became embarrassed again, remembering what she had written. 

"If you can sing that well why are you taking an English class rather than a music one," Asked Ruby trying to get the conversation away from herself the best she could. 

"I felt like my lyrics could be better so I took a class in order to try and better my understanding of the English language" Said Weiss as she picked her bag up "I assume you're hungry. It is time for lunch," Ruby nodded and grabbed her own bag. She followed Weiss down out of the room and down the hall. 

"Hey Weiss, I was wondering," Started Ruby unsure of how to finish this question "Who do you talk to?" 

"You mean do I have any friends," 

"Well when you put it like that I mean..." 

"No. I try not to have any," Said Weiss with a certain sadness in her voice. 

"Oh," This gave Ruby an idea "Well you don't got a choice this time. I'm your friend whether you like it or not," This made Weiss stop in place, she turned her head to hide her entire face. 

"I'm not sure you'd want me as a friend," She said. Ruby also stopped, determined in her own mission. 

"Well I don't believe that. Despite being incredibly shy my sister always said I was a good judge of character who can see the good in everybody. I believe that myself. I made friends with Nora and Ren and my high school friend Penny is awesome," Weiss gave herself a small smile, happy that someone was trying this hard to become her friend. She felt it was a short bonus as well that the girl was amazingly cute. She got rid of her smile before turning to the shorter girl. 

"Well If we are going to be friends I guess we better properly introduce ourselves," She put her hand forward "My name is Weiss Schnee, what's yours," 

"You know oh.. My names Ruby, Ruby Rose," She took Weiss' hand and shook it. Weiss gave a small smile. 

"Well Ruby I suppose we'd better get to lunch," As they walked down the halls of the college, Ruby had the feeling that she had just started an important relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, now that I'm six chapters in I feel that it's okay to ask for any sort of feedback. So if you have any thoughts on the story or anything else please let me know.


	7. A Friend of Yours Is a Friend of Mine

When the girls walked into the food hall Ruby's eyes spotted an excited redhead and a bright blonde sitting next to green clothed guy staring intently at his food and a ravenette reading a book. After they had gathered their food Ruby had grabbed some bacon and toast. Weiss to the shock of Ruby seemed to copy her but knew that it was just a coincidence.They sat down next the group, Ruby next to Yang and Weiss next to Ruby.  

"So Ruby are you going to introduce us?" Asked Yang turning her head to see her sister and Weiss. Ruby put the piece of toast that was heading towards her mouth down. 

"Oh Yang this is Weiss, Weiss this is my sister Yang,"  

"It's a pleasure to meet you Yang," Weiss put her hand forward towards Yang reaching behind Ruby's back. 

"You too Weiss," Yang took Weiss' hand "Weiss. That’s an Atlasian name isn't it. What's someone from Atlas doing attending a school in Vale?" Ruby instantly felt uncomfortable being in the middle of the conversation, feeling that it was a very personal question to ask someone you just met. 

"I wanted to get away from my family," Weiss responded, seemingly unfazed by the question. Ruby expected a snarky comeback from Yang but it was Blake who spoke up next. 

"I can see why," She didn’t even look up from her book as she had said it. 

"Excuse me?" Responded Weiss, her voice getting a little high pitched. 

"Your Weiss Schnee aren't you? Heiress to the Schnee Power Company. A family run business with shady business partners and questionable working conditions," Blake had put her book down to confront Weiss who looked like she was ready to explode. 

"I am not my family. I don't want anything to do with them," Weiss calmed down after the outburst and looked at her plate. "I hate my family," 

"If that’s the case. You're good in my books," Weiss looked up shocked to see Blake give a friendly smile. 

"Why?" She asked 

"You're friends with Ruby right? Well ever heard of the expression 'A friend of yours is a friend of mine'," 

"Thanks," 

"No problem," Blake looked down at her watch "Okay Yang I think it's time to get back. Oobleck wanted us back earlier," She aimed that last part at the rest of the group as she stood up. 

"What? Oh God yeah okay," Yang grabbed the last slice of bacon from her plate and shoved it in her mouth before kissing her sister on the forehead "Goodbye guys. See you after Ruby," Ruby gave a small wave as her sister left the table. 

"You're very close to your sister aren't you," asked Nora, after she was done waving to Yang. Ruby looked over with a confused look. 

"Aren’t all siblings like this?" She asked, genuinely thinking that all sibling where as close to each other as her and Yang where. 

"Mine isn't," Said Weiss so softly Ruby wasn't sure if she had even heard it or not, Ruby decided not to press. She picked up a piece of toast with a piece of bacon sitting atop and started to eat it. So far the day had been a success, she had made a new friend. That was pretty much all she had set out to do for the day. Her new task would be to actually complete the task that Glynda had given her seeing as she hadn't done any of it while panicking over Weiss' responses.  

"Hey you are you okay?" Ruby looked up to see Ren staring at her a subtly worried look on his face. She gave him a reassuring smile and picked up another piece of toast.  

"Why don't you and your family get along?" asked Ruby, looking at Weiss with a look of worry in her eyes.

"I'd rather not talk about it. If that's okay with you," Weiss simply stated, brushing crumbs off of her lap as she did so. Ruby nodded in agreement but kept a reminder to ask, or at least find out, later

Meanwhile Blake and Yang walked in silence towards the art classes until Yang grabbed Blake's arm. Blake stopped and looked at the hand, confused. 

"Hey what's your problem with Weiss' family you seemed to forgive her as soon as she said she hated her family," Asked Yang. Blake took a deep breath and turned around. 

"My father was fired from a Schnee factory. I never forgave them for making him redundant. However when Ruby came up with one I was willing to ripe her a new one. But I'll try to be nice to her given she's a friend of Ruby's," 

"Thanks, you didn't have to do that," Blake just gave her friend a smile. 

"Of course I do. Ruby's my friend too," Yang gave the raven head a smile before pulling her in for a large hug. Blake smiled as she wrapped her arms around her bigger friend, it took Blake a lot of her strength to keep her breath steady. "What's brought this on?" 

"I'm just glad my sister was able to fit in and make friends. Even if one of them is mine," Yang took a step back, wearing her signature grin  "Come on, Oobleck will be waiting," Blake nodded in agreement and walked alongside Yang, wearing a smile herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Just a little note to ask you to leave any sort of feedback as it would help tremendously.


	8. Lyrics Aren't That Hard, Oh Wait Turns Out They Are

It was the weekend and Ruby was stuck. She had been sitting at her laptop for about two hours trying to write something that resembled song lyrics. Since becoming friends with Weiss on Tuesday she wanted to become closer with the ice queen but she remained cut off, seeming to only talk with Ruby even as forced as it was. It was clear that Weiss was happy that she had made a friend but to Ruby it felt as though she wasn't alto comfortable with having friends. So after hearing about Weiss' reason for taking an English class she decided that she was to help the heiress. 

"Stupid songs with their stupid lyrics" Said Ruby as she closed her laptop and stood up. Yang looked up from the book she was reading to see her sister annoyed and walking out of the room. Despite wanting to keep reading the book that Blake had lent her, she decided to follow her sister out of the room into the kitchen where her sister had turned the kettle on and was preparing herself a cup of coffee.She had her hands on the counter with her head buried between her shoulders, muttering to herself. 

"So.. I take it it's going well" Yang said making Ruby jump which in turn snapped her out of her trance. Ruby turned her head to see Yang leaning in the doorway with her arms crossed, her face had a mix of concern with a smile. 

"Yeah it's just... "Ruby sighed and turned back to the kettle which had finished boiling the cup already had cream and five sugars already sitting in the bottom, the smell of coffee filled Ruby's nose making her smile a little. "Writing lyrics is harder than I thought" 

"Why are you writing lyrics?"asked Yang. She had thought that Ruby had been trying to write a new story, Lyrics where new to her. 

"I wanted to impress Weiss. I thought writing a song would help. But then I realized that I knew nothing about music, so since Weiss is doing an English class to help with her lyrics I decided to have a go at that but now I'm stumped" Yang stepped forward and put an arm on her sister's shoulder. 

"I think your trying to hard. Lyrics for songs usually come from the heart. Once you start that's when the flow appears" 

"How do you know so much about songwriting?" Ruby said looking up at her sister in amazement. 

"I don't really. I just remember hearing it in a Casey Lee Willam's interview" 

"I think I have an Idea" Ruby left the room and went back to her laptop, coffee in hand.YAng smiled in her victory and went back to her book, she planned to finish it before she next met Blake so that they would have more to talk about.When Blake had recommended the book to her she had almost instantly bought it and when she started reading it she got invested in it. Around thirty minutes later she heard Ruby shut the laptop, not in the angry slam she did earlier, more like she was satisfied by what she had done. She looked up at her sister with gleaming smile and puppy dog eyes. "Yang could you give me a lift?" Yang looked up from her book a little annoyed, she was around two chapters away from the end. 

"Why?" She asked, surprising herself how desperate she was to finish the book. 

"I finished the lyrics and I want to show Weiss" pleaded Ruby. Yang placed the book down and looked her sister dead in the eyes. 

"Are you sure?" Ruby nodded, excitedly "Well okay then you better get dressed" ruby looked at her sister confused before looking down at herself. Her mouth went wide in realization that she was still in her PJs from the night before. She looked at the time to see that it was only noon. She stood up and went through to her room as Yang once again brought the book up to her face.  

In her room Ruby picked out a simple outfit not wanting to be too obvious a but she wanted to dress up a little. She could tell that the girl had high standards and Ruby wanted to try and meet them. She picked up a black t-shirt and jeans as well as a red zip up hoodie, on her feet she put on her regular black boots and soon walked out of the room to see her sister waiting for her,Ruby's laptop bag in hand. She looked her sister up and down and smiled. 

"Why don't you just ask her out?" Asked Yang jokingly but with enough seriousness in her voice that Ruby picked up on it, making her blush as red as her hoodie. 

"What why do you say that" Ruby looked away as much as she could just to not look her sister in the face.  

"I'm your sister. It's obvious to me" Ruby had never thought about her own sexuality nevermind spoken to anyone about it, but she had noticed that she was more attracted to girls than boys. Yang grabbed her sister and pulled her into a hug "Don’t worry there's wrong with that. You know I'm the same way" Yang on the other hand wasn't subtle with what she liked going out with a large amount of girls during her time staying at her dads it was one of the main reasons why she moved out. Ruby wrapped her arms around her sister pulling her in tighter. Her eye started to fill with tears for a reason she didn't know. 

"Thank you" Yang just smiled before pulling away. 

"Come on. Let's get you to the dorms" Ruby smiled at her sister please but how caring she was until she said "so you can seduce your lady friend" this cause Ruby to groan and walk towards the front door. Yang wasn't far behind grabbing her keys and the red bike helmet, they kept Ruby's in the apartment while Yangs was with the bike itself. Once they were down by the bike Yang passed Ruby the helmet and her bag she then straddled her bike, putting her own helmet on, she started up the bike and revved it a couple of times before patting the back inviting Ruby on. Ruby, once on, wrapped her arms around the blondes waist as tight as she could as she sped off towards the college campus. 

They arrived at the dorms which was a newer building than the castle that the college itself was given that it was built only five years prior after the older dorms where burnt down. The building was shaped more like a cuboid than the C shape that the castle was built like. It was pretty simple compared to even the apartment block that Ruby and Yang lived at. When they walked in the first room was a sort of common room where a large TV sat with numerous game consoles attached. Two corridors lead off to staircases leading to the upper floors. Along the corridor there where doors leading to different dorm rooms. Ruby looked over to her sister. 

"I just realized I don't know what room she's in" Yang smiled down at her sister, shaking her head. She walked over to someone playing a game on the couch. 

"Hey what room's the ice queen in?" She asked. The guy looked up and smiled at Yang. He was blonde and wore a white button up shirt which he seemed to disagree with the buttons showing off his alarmingly good abs. 

"Weiss? She's in room 202" Yang smiled at him and walked back to her sister. 

"You heard that. Go"  

"Thanks" Said ruby as she turned around to go down a corridor before stopping "What are you going to do?"  

"I'll go hang out with Blake. When you finish with Snow White I'll be in room 125" Ruby nodded as she walked down the corridor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again any feedback is appreciated.


	9. Unexpected Visitor(s)

It took Ruby almost a full minute to find Weiss' room seeing as she went down the wrong corridor meaning that she had to go a little longer to find room 202 since she accidentally started at room 299. When she arrived at the door she froze, what was she going to say exactly? She took a deep breath and knocked on the door three times. From the other side of the door she could hear the sounds of footsteps coming closer and closer, she could also feel her heartbeat getting faster and faster. The door swung open and in the doorway stood an annoyed looking Weiss whose expression changed from annoyed to confused back to annoyed. 

"Ruby? What are you doing here?" She said crossing her arms across her chest. She was dressed casually with white tracksuit bottoms and a white t-shirt. Ruby had to fight her jaw to stay closed just looking at the heiress before acknowledging the question. 

"I have something I want to show you" She replied slapping her laptop bag with her palm. Weiss looked down with a skeptical look on her face before stepping aside to let her in. Ruby smiled at Weiss and stepped into the room. As far as she knew the inhabitants of the dorms were allowed to decorate their room as they see fit. Weiss had gone the simple approach with only two white walls and two walls that were painted with a light blue color. Ruby liked it, it was too bright for her own tastes but she appreciated that Weiss had her own style. Speaking of, Weiss had closed the door and now sat on the edge of her bed. 

"Well? What was it you wished to show me?" Ruby looked at the girls confused before remembering why she had come in the first place. 

"Well I remember you talking about the reasons why you had chosen an English class, about making it easier to write lyrics" She red girl sat next to her friend on the bed opening the laptop, inserting her password. On screen was the Word document that she had finished writing just before coming here. "I thought that I could help you a little by writing some lyrics for you myself" Weiss looked at her red friend with a look of shock and confusion. She took the laptop from Ruby, wordlessly, and started to read the words on screen. Ruby looked everywhere else around the room, not wanting to see Weiss' live reaction. 

Across from the bed was a desk on which sat a desktop PC that looked to Ruby to be pretty powerful, powerful enough even to play a graphic heavy game with no slowdown. These were the type of thoughts going through Ruby's head just to try and calm herself down. She took another deep breath and turned her head to try and read the ice queen's expression, she couldn't. Her face was concentrated on the lyrics. The only hint on her face was a small smile on her face. Then finally she spoke. 

"These are pretty good" she turned her head to Ruby "What's it called? Do you have any music in mind to go along with it?" It took a couple of seconds to realize that Weiss had asked her a question. 

"Uhh no I don’t know how to write music"Weiss nodded and looked back to the screen. 

"It could start off slow and eventually get faster when the chorus kicks in, I could easily write the music though it is your song. You should have input on it" 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. Wait, can you sing?"Ruby shook her head, her attention unwittingly went to the floor. "Well if you want I can sing for it" finished Weiss as she pulled out a flash drive from her bedside cabinet, making a copy for herself. 

"Yeah I feel like that would work better. You are a good singer" Ruby said as she looked back up to Weiss. 

"Here take this back" said Weiss as she put the laptop back on Ruby's lap. "If you come back on Monday then I'm sure I'll have something to show you" Weiss stood up, Ruby packed her bag up and stood up with her, she walked towards the door that Weiss had opened. 

"Uhh sure okay" Ruby walked out of the room and turned to see Weiss in the door frame. "I'll see you Monday I guess" 

"Yeah. Oh you didn't say what the name of the song was" 

"Oh I call it 'Red like Roses'" 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Yang smiled as her sister jogged down the corridor for two reasons, one was that she was proud of her sister for going after a girl. The other was that she had gone down the wrong way. She walked down the other corridor towards her raven friend's room. She hadn't finished the book that she had recommended but she had read enough that she could talk with her about it. However when she arrived at the door, Yang heard shouting from inside. 

She could hear Blake's voice but she couldn't distinguish any exact words, but she could tell Blake was upset. Soon the voice had stopped and a loud bang was heard. Yang didn't waste any time and barged in. She saw her best friend on her bed with her arms wrapped around her legs, her eyes, looking straight at the intrusion in her room, were red with tears.At the sight Yang got angry at whoever had done this to her, despite not knowing who. 

"Yang? What are you doing here" Blake turned away and started to wipe her eyes. The blonde started to move closer to her friend but stepped on something first. Upon closer inspection it was the raven girl's phone, Yang leaned down to pick it up and closed the door behind her. 

"I was dropping Ruby off and thought I'd come see you" Yang sat down on the bed with her torso turned to Blake "What happened?" 

"It's nothing" replied Blake staying turned away from her friend. 

"This isn't nothing" Yang budged up closer to the raven girl "I'm your friend Blake. You can talk to me" 

"Please just drop it Yang" 

"No!" Shouted Yang not caring for Blake's neighbors "I can't just go on not thinking about this. I will punch someone if I have to. I will not let anyone make you cry" Yang couldn't quite tell why she was so angry, surely she should be being supportive but just not this violently. She just put it down to being herself, there was a reason she attended a boxing club. 

"YANG! Please just leave it" Yang unclenched her fists, which she hadn't even realized she'd clenched. "Just go. I'll tell you when I'm ready to. I'm just not there yet" Despite how hard she tried Yang couldn’t find the words to fight back. 

"Okay" She settled with. She stood up and walked back over to the door "But you'd better tell me soon" Before Blake could say anything she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feedback is always appreciated.


	10. Unexpected Package

Sunday was proving to be one of the longest days in Ruby's life. It didn't help that her sister had been in her room all day, all she could pick out was that it had something to do with Blake. It was now two O'clock in the afternoon meaning that Ruby had been playing fallout 4 for only two hours despite it feeling like four.She was enjoying herself but she couldn't get fully immersed while thinking about what Weiss was doing at that moment.The heiress had said she would write music for Ruby's lyrics but that was it. No one had ever grabbed her attention like this before and it was scaring her . 

Her thoughts, and gaming session, was interrupted by a knock at the door. Ruby waited a couple of seconds before coming to the conclusion that Yang wasn't going to answer it. She paused the game and started her way down the hallway, through the door's frosted glass however she saw nothing. Confused she opened the door to see a a box sitting at the door with holes cut out from it. 

"Yang!" called Ruby, a couple of seconds later her sisters head appeared from around the door frame.  

"What?" She asked looking at her sister who answered by pointing towards the box. Confused Yang left her room and bent her knees down to the box. Slowly she took hold of a flap and opened it cautiously. The box itself flew open as a small dog burst from it into Ruby's arms. The girl and the dogs tared into each others eyes for a few seconds before Ruby lifted him above her head, shouting his name in glee. 

"Zwei!" Ruby pulled the black furred corgi into her arms tightly. The last time she had seen him had been around a month ago when her father had given him to Qrow to look after while he was away. 

"What's he doing here?" Asked Yang as she pulled out a piece of paper from the box, which she started to read from "'Girls, sorry to throw this on you but I need to go out of town for a few days and I couldn't find anyone else to look after him' Well that’s great but how are we supposed to look after him 'I have also packed a box filled with food that should last you until I get back' Oh 'Once again I'm sorry that I couldn't say any of this in person but I had to leave immediately. I hope you understand. Love, Your favorite uncle Qrow. P.S. I should be back before the end of next week'" Yang looked over to her sister to see her holding the dog up to her face in a hug, happy. Yang smiled, picking up the boxes, for the first time that day. She was mad at Blake for not telling her what was going on so maybe having a dog to pay attention to would take her mind off of her. As she turned Ruby had already walked back through to the living room, speaking in unintelligible baby speak to Zwei.Yang followed, placing the dog box in the kitchen before moving to the living room.As she did she was greeted to the sight of Ruby lying on her back on the sofa with Zwei lying on her chest, the game currently paused was forgotten. Yang sat down at her sister's feet and leaned over to place her head on the dog's back. 

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Asked Ruby as she looked over Zwei. Yang situated herself to be lying next to Ruby but kept her head Zwei, who currently didn't care about the current situation. 

"I'm not sure" was all Yang could reply 

"Come on. I always come to you when I have a problem" Said Ruby with a small, caring smile. Yang looked up into her sister's eyes and smiled back. 

"Okay then"Yang sat up straight moving Ruby's legs to let her sit back. Ruby sat up herself moving Zwei to her lap. "When I went into Blakes room yesterday she was on the phone to someone. She wasn't happy. She had thrown the phone against the door. Worst of all she won't tell me what's wrong. I'm supposed to be her best friend, why won't she tell me" Yang sunk her head in her hand and could feel a tear forming in her eye. She couldn't tell why she felt so strong for this, she knew it was natural to want to help her friend but she could tell that she was feeling to strongly for this to be just something that friends feel. She was taken away from her thoughts by her sister's and on her shoulder, Yang leaned her head to rest on the hand. 

"I'm sure she'll tell you when she's ready. Just try not to  lose the friendship all together" Said Ruby, one hand on Zwei's head and her other trying to stealthily get out from under Yang's head. "You also shouldn't let it hurt your own life, I know you were supposed to be working at the bar last night. You're really lucky you have such an awesome boss" Yang smiled, she didn't know why but she did anyway. 

They sat like that for a few minutes, not wanting to move as if they were frozen in place. Eventually though Ruby grabbed the controller and started playing Fallout again with her sister head resting on his shoulder, petting the dog which had curled up and fallen asleep on Ruby's lap. She had to drop off Ruby tomorrow anyway, she would find Blake then and try to fix the relationship. If it could be saved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to put up a new chapter just to get the chapter count up to 10. Anyway as always please leave a comment as any feedback is appreciated.


	11. A Nice Day In And Out

Yang drove to the college at a slower pace than usual which confused Ruby who decided not to press, she guessed it had something to do with Blake. Ruby's mind was filled with thought of Weiss and what she might have written for the lyrics, butterflies flew in her stomach but she couldn't  tell if it was because nerves or excitement. Later than first thought they arrived at the dorms and they stepped off the bike. 

"I'm going to go see Blake. If you need me phone first, if this doesn't go well I'm just going to head home, OK?" Ruby nodded in acknowledgement and gave her sister a hug. After a couple of seconds Yang pulled away, turned her sister around and pushed her towards Weiss' room. Ruby couldn't help but giggle at what was happening but she kept on walking in the direction she was aimed at. After climbing the stairs she knocked on Weiss' door and held her laptop bag close. After hearing a couple of footsteps it took a couple of seconds for the door to open. On the other side stood a girl wearing a white, frilly button up shirt, jeans and a white blouse. It took Ruby a couple of seconds to realize that Weiss had already said hello. 

"Ruby you dolt are you listening to me" she said, with her hands on her hips. 

"uhh yeah umm hi Weiss" Weiss closed her eyes and started to rub them with her hand. 

"You dolt. I asked if you were ready to listen to the music?" Ruby tried not to open her mouth in bemusement before nodding at a faster pace than other people would in that situation. Weiss shook her head and stepped to the side, letting ruby in, before shutting the door behind her. "Sit" she said pointing towards one of two computer chairs that were sitting in front of the high end PC that Ruby had noticed a couple of days ago. She sat down on the seat instantly feeling comfortable in the memory foam seat, instinctively closing her eyes. Weiss shook her head again and sat down in the other seat before clicking a couple of times on the computer. She also passed a headset to Ruby which she put on after nearly jumping out of her seat due to surprise. Weiss focused on the monitor in front of her putting a headset of her own on except unlike Ruby's hers was a pure white. Very soon a soft melodic tune breezed through the headset which made Ruby feel at peace, the pace soon picked up as more instruments where added. Although what Ruby was listening to wasn't the music it was the very soft singing coming from Weiss, but it wasn't coming from the headset but from the ice girl herself. She soon stopped when she saw Ruby staring at her out of the corner of her eye, turning away as  blush started to appear on her cheeks. Ruby herself didn’t see this and so brought her attention back to the screen as the music reached a crescendo. Around two minutes later the music stopped and Weiss was looking back at Ruby, waiting for her to give her response. 

"It's really good. Better than what I could possibly do" Weiss nodded and gave a look as if to 'of course' Ruby didn't say anything to come back at her so she just left it. 

"I suppose I should tell you that I have asked Junior if I can sing this at the bar on Saturday night" Ruby looked up into Weiss' eyes, surprised at the idea of something of hers being performed.. 

"What did he say?"She asked taking the headphone off entirely. 

"He said yes" said Weiss as she stood up, grabbing her jacket. So I will need a new outfit for Saturday night, and you Miss Rose are going to help me pick one out" This shocked Ruby, made obvious by her gaping mouth. 

"Are you sure? I'm not to great with what's fashionable" Ruby would rather wear a t shirt and jeans than whatever people thought was fashionable. 

"Yes. It's your song so I feel that you should have some level of control"  Ruby could tell that this was only for show and that Weiss would still have the final say. Ruby only responded by standing up herself and giving Weiss a small nod. Weiss turned around and left the room with Ruby right behind her, Weiss closed and locked the door behind them and they walked down the hall. Soon a question formed in Ruby's head that would break the silence that had grown. 

"Wait if you stay in the dorms then why where you picked up after the interview?" Weiss kept walking and gave a sigh. 

"This is my first year here and I needed to secure a dorm before I could stay in one obviously" 

"Oh. So where did you go?" Ruby asked. 

"I was staying at my sister's house until I got the room" 

"Hey I stay with my sister. My dad's on a business trip at the moment. Why were you at your sister's" Ruby instantly realized that that might have been a sore subject to touch on but Weiss didn't seem to care. 

"I had to leave my father's house. He was too controlling of my life" She took a deep breath before continuing "He wanted me to take over the company when all I wanted to do was sing" 

"So why aren't you going to a music college?" 

"I couldn't deal with the people there. I went to one in Atlas and hated it, so when I came to Vale I just went to the nearest one I could find that looked alright" soon they arrived at the front of the dorms and walked out into the bright daylight that had decided to grace the city. Ruby instantly noticed that her sister's bike was still outside. 

"At least Bumblebee's still here"  said Ruby out loud unintentionally. Weiss turned to look at the red clad girl and gave her a funny look. 

"Bumblebee?" She asked. 

"Yang's bike" replied Ruby pointing towards the Black and Yellow bike which was currently sitting across a parking space. "So how are we getting into town?" 

"We'll drive of course" Weis said matter of factly as she walked towards the car park. 

"Oh you can drive?" Asked Ruby jogging to catch up to Weiss, who had made a significant distance in just a few seconds. Weiss seemed to ignore the question. Soon they arrived at an expensive looking white car which Weiss unlocked "this is yours?" Ruby looked up at Weiss, impressed. 

"It was a gift from my parents when I passed my driving test" Weiss opened the drivers side door and stepped in, Ruby quickly broke from her trance and got in the passengers side.Inside the color palette was mainly white and the seat itself was comfortable. When Weiss started the car the radio started to play a Casey Lee Williams CD which made Ruby smile. She had picked her friends correctly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please leave of comment, it really help to hear feedback.


	12. A Dramatic Performance

The weekend had come sooner than expected with Weiss' performance in just a couple hours, Yang and Ruby were currently in the living room of their flat. Ruby was sitting opposite Yang on the floor who was doing her sister's makeup, Yang had insisted that Ruby wear something having seen the dress that Weiss had picked out for her during the shopping trip. One problem that Ruby was having was that she knew nothing about makeup, thus meaning that she had absolutely no idea what yang was doing to her face. 

"Are you sure I need this much?"Asked Ruby when her sister picked up a small vial looking thing. 

"Yes, I've barely put anything on" Yang opened the container to unveil a small brush looking thing out of it "Beside, don't you want to look nice for your date?" Yang gave a smile as she saw her sister blush under the thin layer of makeup. Ruby slightly recoiled as her sister brought the strange brush to her eye. She knew that Yang's hands were stable due to the delicacy of her own makeup and there was no chance of Zwei bumping her arms as he was currently asleep in the blondes room as to keep him out of the way. 

"She's not my date, she's just singing the song I wrote" 

"I feel like that's the same as giving you a mixtape" 

"What do you mean?"Ruby asked, confused. Yang lowered her hand taking a deep breath. 

"You give a mixtape to someone you want to bang" 

"Really?" They were distracted by the sound of the door knocking. Ruby looked over at her sister who was smiling widely. She stood and started walking down the hall. 

"Yes" she shouted through to her sister before stopping short of the door. She took a deep breath and toned her smile down a bit. She reached out and opened the door to see a dark haired girl standing there wearing a purple dress with her shoulder cover by a grey undershirt "Hi Blake" the girl gave Yang a small smile. 

"Hi Yang" When Yang had come into her room a week ago they had made up easily. The conversation started with Yang apologizing then changing the subject to the book, Blake hadn't told her about the phone call and didn't plan to anytime soon. She was the reason that Zwei was locked up in Yangs room, Blake had a fear of dogs and Yang hadn't told Blake that they now had a dog "Your sister nervous for her date" she said as she walked into the apartment. 

"IT'S NOT A DATE!" Blake and Yang heard being called from the other end of the corridor. Causing them to burst out in laughter. When they eventually made it to the living room they saw a grumpy looking Ruby who Blake could see was blushing, She wore a pout and had her arms crossed. 

"You have surprisingly good ears" Blake commented as Yang sat back in front of her sister. "Not as good as mine but" 

"I've needed them to survive in a house with her" said Ruby pointing at Yang, accusingly, who grabbed her arm and put it back at Ruby's side. 

"What can I say I like sneaking up and tickling you, I'm your older sibling that's what I do.Now stay still" She turned to her friend who was currently sitting on an armrest "Blake can you go get us three beers from the kitchen. We gotta start this night off with a Yang" Yang gave the widest smile she could as Blake and Ruby both simultaneously slapped their foreheads. When the two girls noticed that they had done the exact same thing they both started laughing, though Blake continued to shake her head as she walked through to the kitchen, maybe this night wouldn't be bad after all. 

* * *

 

An hour and a half later they had arrived at the front door of the club. Ruby was dressed in a black dress with red trimmings around the edges, at the stomach was a corset tied tightly and at her waist sat a black belt. Yang wore a simple yellow dress but seemed to burn as bright at the sun. At the door the bouncer let them in having been told so before by Junior. When they stepped in nothing had changed from the first night Ruby had been there except that it was a little busier. They started walking towards the bar where Junior stood serving a customer with blue hair and goggles. He soon walked away and Junior was open. 

"Hello girls what'll you be having" He asked, he was dressed almost the same as when Ruby first met him except instead of suspender her was wearing a waistcoat and a red tie similar to those of his bouncers. 

"I'll have a rum and coke I imagine Ruby will be having the same" Ruby gave a small nod, agreeing to Blake's order. Yang opened her mouth as if to speak but the club owner interrupted her. 

"Let me guess. Strawberry sunrise, no ice and with a little umbrella?" Yang closed her mouth and nodded. Junior gave a small smile and poured a rum and coke and handed it to Ruby "Before I forget, Weiss wanted to see you when you got here. She's in the changing room through the back. I told the guys to let you through" Ruby gave a small nod and started walking towards a door that Junior was pointing at. When Ruby got there the bouncer stopped her. 

"What's your name?" He asked 

"Ruby" she responded. 

"Okay" He opened the door for the red girl and asked no more questions. Ruby stepped through and the door was closed behind her. The corridor was now in was painted red with a red carpet, the doors that littered the walls were jet black and the music outside had been softened to a dull sound. Ruby walked down the corridor and started to read the names of the rooms, she stopped at the one marked 'Dressing Room' before knocking softly on it. 

"Come in" she heard come softly from the inside. Ruby froze for a second before turning the handle and stepping in. Weiss looked up from her makeup table to see Ruby before standing up and walking over to her "Ruby hey" she said before Ruby pulled her in for a hug. 

"You okay?" She asked as she felt Weiss return the hug. 

"Yeah I'm just nervous that's all. This is the first time I'm not singing an already heard song. This one is brand new to these people. Not that I don't think the song is good I just..." 

"Hey" Ruby interrupted "It'll be fine. You’re an amazing singer" 

"I know it's just... I don’t know" before Ruby could say anything else to try and comfort her snowy friend there was a knock on the door and a voice drifted through. 

"Stage call for Miss Schnee" 

"I'll be right there" It was there when Ruby was in the conversation she looked at the dress she helped pick out it was a white colored skirt about the same length as Ruby's she wore a white top over which was a white jacket with a red lining. On the back there was a snowflake. She stood up and brushed herself down "Here goes nothing. Wish me luck" she said as she walked towards the door. 

"Break a leg!" Ruby shouted after her. Weiss walked out of the room while Ruby stayed behind a for a couple of seconds before leaving the dressing room. When she re-entered the dance floor Weiss had already taken the stage and the familiar music from her room started to fill the room. Ruby was mesmerized by the beauty up on stage. She stared at the girl on stage so much that she didn't notice the beginning of a fight at the other end of the room. 

* * *

 

As soon as Ruby had left Junior had given Blake and Yang their drinks and they made their way over to the tables at the other side. While Yang was looking at the dancers Blake couldn't help but stare at her feeling that she was looking at the most beautiful woman in the world. Sooner than she would have liked Yang turned back to Blake whose attention went straight to her drink, Hoping that Yang didn't notice her staring. Little did she know that whenever Blake wasn't looking Yang was doing to same thing to her.  

"So" Yang eventually said "Think this song'll be any good?" Blake gave her a shocked look. 

"You're telling me you haven't heard it yourself?" Yang shook her head. 

"Nope, Ruby was very secretive about it. Though I gotta say Weiss is a good singer. I didn't realize that it was the same Weiss as the one here" 

"How many people in Vale are going to be called Weiss" 

"You never know, Look there she is" Blake looked up to the stage to see the ice queen take her position on stage. It was ruined by the sight of a man walking towards her, even with the bad lighting Blake could tell who It was. 

"Blake!" He said as he got within earshot.This cause Blake to shrivel and Yang to look down annoyed by the interruption "What are you doing her?"He asked sounding angry making Yang confused. 

"Who is this?" Asked Yang, before Blake could answer the man had grabbed Blake's arm and had started pulling her up causing Blake to yelp in pain. 

"Ah! Adam! Stop!" Yang could see Blake trying to fight against this Adam guy and stood up, causing Adam to look at her. 

"What do you want?" He asked sneering 

"I want you to let go of my friend" Adam laughed at her response 

"She doesn't have any friends" Adam had started to pull Blake away making Yang feel powerless until she saw Blake's face and the tears in her eyes. Yang could feel herself getting hotter and could swear that her eyes must have turned red as she reached out tear Blake's arm from Adam. 

"Let go of her you asshole" Soon Yang won and had situated herself between Adam and Blake. Adams face was red with anger as he moved forward as if to try something but Yang was to fast and dodged the punch that followed through she then followed with a right straight as hard as she could straight into Adams jaw, as if she would never do it again. Adam reeled back and fell on the floor beginning to crawl away. Yang turned back to Blake to try and make sense of what just happened but when she did Blake was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, as always any and all feedback is appreciated.


	13. A Shoulder To Cry On

As the clubs bouncers came over to take care of Adam, Yang looked around the club anxiously before laying eyes on a familiar purple dress leaving through the front doors. Yang started to push her way through the crowd until she caught up. When she got outside she could see Blake walking away, annoyed at her friend for leaving Yang burst into a sprint to catch up. 

"Blake!" She shouted causing Blake to stop and turn around to see her yellow haired friend running towards her, not slowing down. When Yang reached the Raven haired girl she grabbed her and pulled her in for a hug, wrapping her arms around her friends neck"Don't think your getting away without explaining that" 

"I really don't want to" Blake protested, Yang got angry and furiously shook her head 

"No I'm going to take you home then you are going to tell me everything" Before getting an answer Yang grabbed Blake's hand and started to pull her towards were Blake's car was parked. Blake followed along realizing that she should had told her friend something before. "Key" Yang said, thrusting her hand out to Blake when they arrived at the car. Blake pulled her car keys out of her bag and put them in Yangs hand who unlocked the door and got In the drivers side. Blake followed her in through the passenger side and strapped herself in, even though Yang was a slow driver in a car she had a feeling that Yangs current mood would not translate well.  

Sure enough when the car got rolling to took off towards the college, soon arriving outside of the dorms. Wordlessly, Yang got out the car and waited for Blake to do the same. After taking a deep breath the super nervous dark haired girl got out of the car herself. She looked over to the top of the car to see Yang looking towards the dorms. Blake took a deep breath and started walking into the dorms, Yang wasn't far behind. The entry was empty and dark the only light sources where multiple low level lights  down the corridor. The girls walked through the corridor heading to Blakes room, all the while Blake was trying to think of a way to word what she had to say. 

Soon they arrived at the room which Blake unlocked and walked into. Yang shut the door behind her as Blake sat down on the bed, the blonde turned the light on. 

"So do you mind explaining now" Yang stayed at the door and crossed her arms. Blake took a deep breath before looking up at her friend. 

"When you came into my room on Saturday I was on the phone to the guy who showed up, Adam" Blake explained. "He is technically my Ex-Boyfriend" 

"Technically?"Yang interrupted 

"He didn't take it well, as you could tell" 

"Why would you go out with an asshole like that" Yang asked, moving toward her friend. 

"I don't know. He made me feel like I was lucky to have him" Blake's eye's started tearing up and she started to wipe at her eyes which made Yang move to be kneeling in front of her friend. Yang grabbed her friends hands and pulled them down to Blake's lap. 

"Don't even think about anything he's said" Yang kissed Blake's cheek where a tear was "You're amazing" Yang kissed Blake's other cheek, where another tear was "You're beautiful" Yang pulled back and looked into Blake's eye before glancing down at her lips see that they were shaped in a small smile. Looking down at them for a few seconds more only one thought came into Yangs mind. Fuck it. Yang pressed her lips onto Blake's, kissing her. Blake's eye's went wide for a moment before closing her eyes and pressing back.  

Yang pulled back and looked her in the eyes, giving her a smile before pushing her down onto her bed. Blake smiled at Yangs movement and leaned up to kiss Yang herself. Blake soon started to feel Yangs tongue against her lips and Blake opened her mouth, letting her in. Yang moved her tongue around Blakes mouth until she had explored all she could. After which she pulled back looking down at her, what were they now? She couldn't tell but decided that they would talk about this later. 

"So um... how far do you want to go?" Yang asked. Blake thought for a couple of seconds before replying. 

"As far as you can" Yang's face broke out in a huge grin as she reclaimed blakes mouth with her own. Yang reached down Blakes back and started to pull down the zipper on her back while Blake lost her hands in Yang's hair. While the zip got lower Yang moved to start kissing Blake's neck. Blake let out a small moan as she lifted her back for the blonde to drag her zipper down. When the zipper stopped Yang brought her hands up to the shoulder straps of the dress, she proceeded to move her hands down Blake's arms pulling the straps with them. She moved down Blake's body until she had taken the dress off entirely, under the dress was the grey t-shirt and a pair of black panties covering up Blake's privates. 

Yang gave a mischievous smile as she rose up to meet Blake's eyes, she dropped to give the dark haired girl a small kiss on mouth. Yang then sat up making sure to be straddling Blake's belly. Blake moved to be leaning on her elbows as she watched Yang undo the top button of her dress at the back before slipping out of her dress leaving Yang only in her underwear. She was wear in a white bra and yellow panties which made Blake stare, causing Yang to smirk. Yang placed her hands on the hem of Blake's shirt and started to lift  up. As the shirt was lifted up Yang noticed Blake start to get more red, Yang was confused until she realized that Blake wasn't wearing a bra and soon her breasts were exposed. Yang looked up to Blake with her eyebrows raise which caused Blake to go even redder. 

Yang however lowered herself down and took Blake's right nipple into her mouth which made Blake give another small moan. Yang looked up to Blake whose was looking down at her smiling. Yang let go of her nipple with a large audible pop before moving down blakes belly, peppering it with kisses as she lowered herself down to Blake's panties. She could see from this distance that the undergarments were soaked. Yang hooked her fingers into the sides of Blake's underwear in order to pull them down, which she did exposing Blake's vagina to the cool air of the room. Yang threw the panties across the room at she focused on the new exposed flesh that yang wanted to explore.   

Yang moved up so that her body was placed between Blake's legs. Yang placed her fingers on the outside of Blake's lips slowly massaging them making Blake give a loud moan, causing Blakes back to arc. Seeing Blake's reaction gave Yang the courage to place a small kiss on Blake's clit. This caused Blake to moan again. 

"Yang, please"said Blake. Yang smiled as she decided that due to Blake's request she would give her what she wanted. Yang took her clit into her mouth and started sucking on it, she also placed her index finger at Blakes entrance and started of rub up and down gathering her juices on her finger before inserting it in. Blake arched her back and placed her hands on the back of Yangs head in pleasure. Yang started thrusting in slowly until she felt confident enough to add another finger and another. She also picked up speed which cause Blake to start moaning and screaming her name, not caring who could hear her "Yang, I'm gonna..." Blake tried to warn Yang before she came making her internal wall tighten over Yangs fingers. After Blake's orgasm had ceased Yang withdrew her fingers and moved up to kiss Blake on the mouth. 

"I take it you enjoyed that" Blake looked up into Yangs eye in a form of bliss. Yang reached down and grabbed the bed covers and pulled the sheets over them. 

"You never..." Blake said, sleepily 

"Shhh. It's okay. Just you sleep" Said Yang as she pulled Blake into a spooning position. Wearing a large smile as she held the woman of her dreams close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start speeding up the uploading of these chapters, I'm planning to do two a week but I will drop back down to one a week eventually. Anyway as always any form of feedback is appreciated. See you guys next chapter.


	14. Getting To Know You

When Ruby and Weiss arrived at the apartment Ruby pulled out her keys and swiftly unlocked the door. Ruby couldn't help but feel annoyed at her sister for mysteriously abandoning her at the club alone but when Weiss had finished the performance she stayed to have a couple of drinks. Ruby invited her back to her place after they had decided that Weiss was in no condition to drive home, after entrusting the safety of the car to Junior they walked the short distance to the sister-shared apartment. 

When they opened the door the first thing they heard was a soft barking sound coming from Yangs room. Weiss quickly shot Ruby a confused look. Ruby responded with a small smile as she opened Yang's door and let the excitable puppy run up into Ruby' arms, the dog gave his gratitude by a small bark and a lick of the red girls face. 

"Weiss, this is Zwei" Ruby repositioned Zwei so that he was looking at Weiss "He's my dad's dog that my uncle Qrow was supposed to be looking after until he went on a business trip" Ruby looked up at Weiss who was currently hunched over looking into Zwei's eyes. 

"Are you telling me that this mangy...drooling...mutt is going to wiv with you foweva? Oh yes, he is! Yes, he is!" Weiss then proceeded to picked Zwei from Ruby's arms. Ruby was made happy by the sight of Weiss nuzzling her nose against the dogs who then proceeded to give Weiss' face a big lick. Ruby started moving down the corridor towards the living room. She stopped short and walked into the kitchen, flicking the light on. 

"Do you want something to drink?" Ruby turned to see Weiss standing in the doorway holding Zwei close to her chest with her head sitting atop the dog's making Ruby give another small smile. 

"What do you have?" 

"Tea, Coffee, Beer, Juice..." 

"I'll take tea thank you" Ruby nodded and flicked the switch on the kettle grabbing a couple of cups from the cupboard above the sink, placing a couple of tea bags in each. She turned her head to see Weiss putting the dog down unwittingly before she leaned on the counter. "So you said your dad was on a business trip?" 

"Hmm oh yeah he went to Vacuo to help the company he works for make connections or something" 

"And where's your mom?" Weiss looked at Ruby with caring and inquisitive eyes 

"She died when I was young. I barely knew her but my dad and Yang tell me a lot of stories about her, apparently she was a lot like me" When she looked over again she could see Weiss looking at her with a shocked expression. 

"I'm sorry.Looking at Yang you'd never expect she lost her mom at a young age" 

"Oh she didn't" Weiss gave her a puzzled look "My mom wasn't hers. Her mom, Raven, left almost as soon as Yang was born. Summer, my mom, was like a mother to her" 

"Oh. How did she die. You don't have to answer that" 

"No it's okay" Ruby poured the boiling water into the cups, grabbing the milk from the fridge at the same time "When I was two my Mom and uncle Qrow where out for a drive, they where going to the shop or something. When they arrived at a junction a car skipped a red light and crashed into the passenger side" When ruby had finished pouring the milk she placed the carton down to only be hugged from out of the blue by Weiss, whose eyes were starting to tear up. Weiss soon pulled away and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. 

"Sorry I just felt like you needed one" Ruby turned to grab the cups and quickly left eh room, her cheeks going red due to Weiss's contact. Ruby swiftly entered the living room and sat down on her usual couch spot, Weiss followed close behind and sat beside her taking the cup that the red girl offered to her. 

"What about you. What's your family like?" Ruby asked as Weiss took a small sip of her tea. 

"Well my sister lives in the city, her names Winter. She left home as early as she could, same as me.  Our dad wanted one of us to take over the company but neither of us wanted it. She's the only one who ever supported what I wanted to do. Back in atlas my father wanted me to attend a business college but I went behind his back to go to a musical one.He lost his mind when he found out. I came here after that just to get away from him" 

"What about your mom?" 

"She died when I was five and I umph" Weiss let out a surprised sound as the red dressed girl gave her a hug "What are you doing?" 

"I thought since you gave one to me about my mom I thought I should do the same" While her face was hidden Weiss gave a small smile. 

"Don't worry It was 14 years ago. I'm fine now" 

"You hugged me for something that happened 15 years ago" Weiss pushed Ruby back 

"Wait so does that mean your only 17?"  

"Yeah I dropped out of school after English was the only subject I did well in" The white haired girl mental slapped herself for everything she every truly thought about the girl. 

"So how olds your sister?" Weiss asks trying to keep the conversation on track. 

"She's 19" Weiss nodded as she buried her head in her tea. "Are you okay?" Ruby asked noticing Weiss' reaction. 

"Yeah. Just that it's late and I'm pretty tired"  Ruby stood up and walked through the hallway opening one of the cupboards. Weiss looked through to try and see what Ruby was doing and was answered when Ruby close the door and came back with a quilt cover. She turned out the lights on the way over. She then threw the cover over Weiss while also sitting down next to her, under the covers "What are you doing?" 

"I'm sleepy too and I can't be bothered to go back to through to my room" Ruby lay down to her left resting her head on the armrest"Night Weiss" Weiss was frozen for a second before putting her feet up on the couch putting herself in the fetal position to fall asleep, which she did fast. Ruby on the other hand stayed awake realizing that she was close to the girl that she fancied. She took a deep breath and closed her own eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't see in the last chapter I'm going to start speeding up the uploading of these chapters, I'm planning to do two a week but I will drop back down to one a week eventually. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and as always any form of feedback is appreciated. See you guys next chapter.


	15. Needed Discusion

Sleeping felt like the best thing that Yang could do at that time. She was comfy and close to her new girlfriend, maybe, they still had to talk about that. However she new that she'd have to get up soon when she felt Blake start to move in her arms. They were currently positioned so that Blake was resting her head on Yangs chest.Yang, unwittingly awake, was looking down at Blake who was currently looking up slowly opening her eyes. 

"Hi" Yang said, Blake's eyes widened as she realized that she was lying with her best friend in bed, naked. Her eyes slowly dropped as she remembered what had transpired the night before. 

"Hi"She responded. Yang noticed the flustered look on Blake's face causing her to grow a large grin 

"How are you?" Said Yang as she raise herself to be leaning on an elbow with her head resting on her hand. This caused a gap in the cover to appear which made Blake looked down allowing her to see Yangs exposed breasts, which in turn caused Blake's face to go red. 

"I'm fine" she said her eyes unwittingly locked at Yangs chest 

"Hey" said Yang "My face is up here" Blake looked up, She couldn’t seemed to make any coherent noise. Yang shook her head as she got up from the bed. 

"Where are you going?" Blake asked as the blonde walked over to Blake's wardrobe. 

"I don't have any clothes here. I'll need to where something" 

"So your stealing my clothes" Yang shot a smile back at her friend before her eyes went wide in realization. 

"Oh god, Ruby!" Blake gave her partner a strange look "I just abandoned her at the club. Oh god she's gonna be mad at me" Blake stood up not caring about her own nakedness 

"Don't worry I'll drive" she said pushing Yang aside grabbing a t-shirt throwing it back at her friend as well as a pair of shorts that she felt would fit Yang. She quickly threw on her own clothes while Yang did the same. Blake kept her eyes focused on the back of the wardrobe trying her best not to look at the blonde despite already having seen her naked. Yang noticed this however and was smiling to herself as she pulled the black t-shirt she had been given over her head. 

Soon they were dressed and heading out the door, when they arrived at Blake's car they got in the opposite sides from the night before with Yang in the passenger seat and Blake driving. Most of the way over Yang was looking out of the window, breathing into her fist. Blake kept looking over every so often to make sure that she was okay. Half an hour later they arrived at the apartment. Yang was the first to get out of the car with Blake not far behind. A minute later they were outside the front door. Yang took a deep breath and pushed the handle down. 

"Ruby! I'm home" She said as she walked in, Blake closed the door behind her as Yang moved down the hallway. Yang jumped back when her sister leapt out from the kitchen. From where she was behind Yang, Blake could tell that Ruby wasn't happy. Although that was to do with a spatula in her hand pointed up at her sister's face. "Are you cooking me breakfast?" Yang asked trying to make light of the situation, it didn’t work. 

"Yang Xiao Long" Ruby started "where did you go last night? Why did my sister seemingly abandon me?" Ruby stood fast, keeping the utensil in place with her other hand on her hip. 

"Well I uh.." Blake was shocked. This was the first time she had ever seen the blonde at a lost for words. Despite how humorous it was she decided to step in. 

"Yang was with me last night. She took me home after she defended my honor" Blake smiled but mentally slapped herself for sounding like a character from one of her romance novels. 

"What do you mean by with you" Ruby inquired, the spatula slowly lowering. Blake moved to answer but was interrupted by Yang. 

"Blake's now my girlfriend" Yang said, with a small smile looking a little bit worried. Blake shot Yang a look of surprise, now realizing that it's now confirmed. Ruby's reaction started by  lowering the spatula completely, staring up at her sister wearing a shocked expression. After what seemed like an age Ruby broke into a wide grin and wrapped her arms around her sister, pulling her into a hug. Yang let go of a breath that she hadn't realized she was holding in before putting on her signature grin and holding on to her sister, tightly. 

"I can’t believe it you" Ruby looked over to Blake after pulling away from her sister "and you. Finally" Ruby, still wearing her smile turned around and walked back into the kitchen. Blake hadn’t realized that she had started to smile but she continued to wear it as she looked up at her new girlfriend who followed her sister into the kitchen wear a surprisingly stern face. 

"What do you mean 'finally'?" She asked as Ruby went back to the eggs she was preparing for her and Weiss. She also grabbed a couple more eggs, cracking them over the pan. 

"It's obvious that you both liked each other. You know with the staring, the prolonged touching, the..." Yang held up her hand for her sister to stop. Ruby looked back to shoot another smile at her sister. 

"I'm gonna go sit down" Declared Blake as she walked away from the kitchen. 

"Okay. Hey just so you know Weiss is through there" Shouted Ruby. When Blake entered the living room the white haired girl wa the first thing she saw. Currently Weiss wasn't dressed in her normal attire instead she was currently wearing clothes that Blake could only guess had been leant to her by Ruby. She was wearing a oversized dark  red hoodie and a normal pair of jeans. Even though she was fast, Blake could swear that Weiss had just removed her head from the hoodie. 

"Hey" said Blake as she sat down on the opposite couch. She saw that the TV was on but it was just a Sunday morning show that she had no intention of watching and she could tell that Weiss wasn't really paying much attention either. 

"Hey" Weiss responded "What was Ruby excited about?" 

"Me and Yang are now girlfriends" Blake replied 

"Oh. It's about time" This made Blake's eyes go wide. 

"I'm sorry?" 

"I know that I haven’t known you for that long but it was pretty obvious when I first saw you" it took Blake a couple of seconds to realize that her mouth was hanging open before she shut it. 

"WAs it really that obvious" Weiss just gave a small smile and a nod in agreement. Yang then walked into the room and sat down next to Blake, instantly pulling her in for a hug. Despite the shock Blake soon settled in leaning into Yang, She didn’t care how obvious it was before. They were together now. That’s all that mattered to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you enjoyed. As always leave a comment or any type of feedback as it is greatly appreciated.


	16. Cold, Cold Warm Heart

Thursday had started out fine, it was lunch where the problems arose for Ruby. They were sitting out at the table in the lunch hall when Yang and Blake told the rest of their little group that they were together, they had wanted to see if they could guess over the other two days. Everyone reacted the way that Ruby expected them to. Nora got excited and nearly jumped over the table to hug Blake and Yang whereas Ren barely reacted. 

"Oh my god. I'm so happy for you two" 

"Calm down. It's not like we're getting married" responded Yang 

"Yeah but you got together. That's something at least" 

"True" Yang turned her head to Blake "we did get together didn’t we honey?" 

"Honey?" Blake questioned her girlfriend. Ruby just smiled at her sister before looking over to Weiss, who was just stuck looking down at her food. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Ruby asked across the table to Weiss. Weiss seemed to snapped her head up as though she were asleep. 

"Huh. Yeah I was just daydreaming" She looked around at the group before speaking again "I'm not that hungry. I'm going to the toilet" Weiss then stood up and started to walk away. Ruby looked at her friend as she walked away, with a sad look on her face. 

"Go after Her" Yang said to her sister, getting her attention "Tell her how you feel" 

"What do you mean I don't feel..." Ruby started before she was interrupted 

"Stop it, you're not fooling anyone" Yang pointed down the hall, towards Weiss "Go. You won't regret it. I didn't" Ruby looked down the room before nodding at her sister. She stood up and started walking down at a fast pace. When she got out of the hall she looked both ways up and down the hallway before seeing a piece of white turn a corner. Ruby took a deep breath before rushing down the corridor after her. 

When she arrived at the corner she hugged the wall as though she were a spy, putting her head round slowly. She managed to see Weiss enter what looked like an empty classroom. Ruby's eyebrows involuntarily creased as she wonder what Weiss was doing. She slowly crept up to the door before looking in through the window. Through it she could see the Ice queen herself sitting on a table with her phone out in an empty classroom, like ruby had guessed.Ruby couldn't help but stare at the girls beauty and nearly didn't move when she looked up.She turned her body so that none of her was in front of the window. After a few seconds the red haired girl thought that she had gotten awy.But when she moved her head back she looked straight into Weiss' eyes. The girl hadn’t moved but was still looking up at the door. 

"What are you doing Ruby?" Weiss asked from the other side of the door. Ruby took another deep breath before opening the door and walking in. 

"I was worried about you" she said, her attention stuck to the floor when she had shut the door "You seemed distracted before you left" Weiss smiled softly, no one had really cared about her this much except her sister. 

"Thank you Ruby. But I'm fine" Weiss straightened up "If that's everything..." 

"Well you see um no that's not all" Weiss gave the redhead a curious look"There's something I've been meaning to tell you" Ruby's hands started to fidget with each other, swarms of butterflies spawning in her belly. 

"If you've got something to tell me at least look me in the eye" Weiss remarked. Ruby sheepishly looked up to see Weiss staring at her as though she had just said something that didn’t make the hint of sense. "Well?" 

"Well um since I first saw you I thought you were really beautiful and that shouldn't have come out first and it doesn't matter because I was going to say It anyway but you know what I'm trying to say is that I really like you and I'm trying to stay calm which isn't working and and..." Ruby stopped to catch her breath as Weiss' face changed from confused to shock in the matter of a few seconds. 

"You like me" She said, standing up from the desk "I mean, you like me in that way?" 

"Um yeah" Ruby's eyes went straight back the floor. She prepared herself for rejection but was surprised when she felt a sothand gently grip her chin and raise her head.She found herself staring into Weiss' eyes. She could feel her heart beating faster when she noticed that Weiss was getting closer and soon Weiss placed her lips onto Ruby's. Ruby's eyes went wide for a moment before she closed them and pressed into the kiss. To Ruby the moment seemed to last a lifetime and she wished it could last another, but soon Weiss pulled away and looked into her eye's. 

"So that happened" Said Ruby as Weiss turned away to grab her bag and her phone that was sitting on the desk. 

"You and me are going to go to a restaurant tonight. I will pick you up a six. You'd better be ready" Weiss walked past Ruby and opened the door. 

"Wait. Did you just ask me out on a date" Weiss looked back into the room with  a smile. 

"You can think of it like that. If you would like" Ruby was left staring ateh empty door frame and fell back so that  she was sitting on the table. She eventually realized that she had been sitting there for around half an hour when she looked at the clock telling her that she had around five minutes to get to class. She panicked and grabbed her bag launching herself through the door, right into a blonde haired boy. 

"Oh sorry" Said Ruby as she reached her hand out to help the boy. 

"It's okay. This happens more often than you'd think"He said taking Ruby's hand. 

"My name's Ruby" She said when he was up. Putting her hand up in order to shake his. 

"Jaune. Jaune Arc. Sweet, simple, rolls of the tongue. Ladies love it" He said taking Ruby's hand. 

"Do they?" 

"They will" 

"Shouldn't we get to class?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you enjoyed. As always leave a comment or any type of feedback as it is greatly appreciated.


	17. Date Night

"So you finally have a date with Weiss"Said Yang as she sat on her sister's make-up table as Ruby applied to herself.When they had met back up after they had finished college for the day, Yang had made a joke about what happened which happened to be true, making Yang excitable and had assigned herself to Ruby's stylist. Having already picked out Ruby's attire she had decided to question her sister about what happened. 

"Yang I already told you. Yes it's a date. And I'm not sure what actually happened earlier" Ruby could feel her cheeks heating up at just the thought of the events in the classroom. 

"Oh you're blushing"Ruby shot a death glare at her sister who took It In her stride and continued to wear her signature grin "Okay. I've left your outfit on your bed. I'll be in the living room" added Yang as she stood up and left the room. Ruby looked back at the mirror to see herself the only difference being the small amount of eyeliner, she sighed as she lifted up the only lipstick that she owned. She carefully applied it making her lips a dark red. She smacked her lips abit, satisfied she stood up and looked around to see the outfit that her sister had picked out.  

It consisted of the dress that Weiss had bought Ruby on the night of the performance however the only change was a silver emblem of a burning rose attached to the belt. Ruby took the belt into her hand to see that the crest had been handcrafted from metal. Despite being confused she put the belt down and put the rest of the dress on, when she got to the shoes Yang had picked out a pair of red high heels which Ruby took one look at and threw across the room. She picked up her pair of boots and comfortably placed her feet inside. She put the belt around her waist and allowed it to sit on the skirt part of the dress. She looked herself up and down in the mirror, nodded to herself and walked out of her room. When she entered the living room her sister, who was currently flicking through the channels on the TV, gave her a wolf whistle. 

"Wow you look good" she remarked standing up and looking her sister up and down, smiling. Her smile faded however when she saw that Ruby wasn't wearing the shoes that she had picked out for her. Noticing the look on the blondes face Ruby smiled. 

"I'm not wearing them. They're evil and they hurt my feet, damn lady stilts" Ruby continued to smile who looked up at her a small smile forming on her face. Yang grabbed her sister and pulled her in tightly for a hug."Yang please. Let me breathe" 

"I'm sorry but..." Yang pulled away and started to wipe her eyes "I'm so proud of you" Ruby gave her sister a soft smile before pulling her back in. 

"Can I ask you a question?" Said Ruby, keeping the hug in place. 

"Sure" her sister responded. 

"What's with the insignia" 

"Oh I designed it during the course and thought that it would suit you well" 

"Thank you"  they kept the hug going until "Can you do me a favor?" Asked Ruby, softly. 

"Anything" Replied Yang 

"Could you tie up my corset, please?"

* * *

 

About an hour later, and precisely on time the door was knocked on by, what Ruby would describe, a beautiful white haired girl who was wearing a dress to match. It took Ruby effort to not let her jaw drop when she opened the door. She didn't even realize she was staring until Weiss started clicking her fingers to get her attention. 

"Hello. Remnant to Ruby. Are you even listening to me?" 

"Yeah yeah... um no actually" Weiss sighed, exasperated. 

"I basically said, are you ready to go?" 

"Oh yeah. Totally" Weiss simply rolled her eyes as she turned around and walked away. Ruby turned her head back into the house, grabbing her bag and shouting goodbye to her sister. 

"Bye Ruby. Good luck" Ruby quickly shut the door trying to hide the blush slowly growing on her cheeks. She followed the heiress down the stairs in silence.Once outside she spotted Weiss' car, bright in the dark light.Weiss opened the drivers side door and started to get in while Ruby went around to the passenger's side door. It was a pretty short drive to the restaurant that Weiss had picked out, from the outside it look fair posh.Ruby imagined that it was probably four or five stars. She looked over at Weiss who looked back at her, nodding her head as she got out of the car. Ruby took a deep breath before following her out.  

Weiss walked to the front of the restaurant, walking like she owned the place, while Ruby walked directly behind her with her head bowed in case she somehow offended someone. Weiss nodded to the doorman, he nodded back and opened the door for them. The inside of the building was fancy and quiet with but a few tables occupied. The room seemed to be made of gold due to the light coming from numerous, expensive looking chandeliers being suspended by the high ceiling. After a a second a waiter came over to the couple. 

"Hello. Do you have a reservation" he asked, the man wore a white shirt with a red waistcoat. His hair was short and seemed to wear an unbreakable smile on his face. 

"Yes" Said Weiss, her head held amazingly high "It should be under Schnee" The waiter looked down to the clipboard in his hand. Ruby thought she saw his smile disappear for a second before looking back up to the ice girl, nodding and motioning the clipboard towards the windows. Weiss gave a friendly-ish smile and started moving towards the window where a small table sat, Ruby followed close behind. The waiter himself had seemingly disappeared.  

The table itself had been decorated with a table cloth covering the entire thing with a candle sitting in the middle, two sitting areas were designated by intricate looking silver ware and chairs sitting across from each other. Weiss grabbed a chair and motioned for Ruby to sit down. Ruby nodded and took her seat as Weiss went around to the other side of the table to take her own seat. The Waiter then returned holding two menus which he then offered to the girls before pulling out a small notepad. 

"May I ask what you would like to drink?" He asked, posed to take notes. Ruby looked down at the menu to see if there was a drinks list until Weiss spoke up. 

"We will take a bottle of red wine" the waiter nodded and walked away.Ruby looked over her menu over to the ice queen across from her. Weiss noticed the look that was being given to her  and smiled "I thought that it would be the best drink for a date" Ruby nodded and hid behind her menu again, not out of nerves but out of sheer curiosity on what she was going to have. Weiss however didn't see it like this, she saw the red haired girl seem to hide behind the menu making her face disappear. Ruby took a deep breath, trying to think about a conversation topic which after about a minute of thinking and the decision to have a fish dish she thought of one. She was interrupted by the waiter reappearing with a bottle of wine which he proceeded to open and pour it into the wine glasses in front of them. 

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked pulling out his notepad.  

"I will have the salmon please" said Weiss 

"Very good ma'am" the waiter turned to Ruby"And you miss" 

"I'll have the same" The waiter nodded, took the menus and walked away. Ruby looked over to Weiss who was currently looking at her over her glass. "Why are you staring at me?" 

"You looked like you were about to say something before the waiter came over"  

"Yeah I had something but I've forgotten it now"  Weiss gave her a skeptical look before taking another sip of her wine.  

"You're such a dolt" Weiss said causing Ruby to smile, she could somehow tell that this would be a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you enjoyed, please leave some form of feedback as it is greatly appreciated.


	18. Meanwhile...

The night planned was simple. Yang would invite Blake over for a couple of drinks and they'd watch a movie.Simple right? So then why was Yang feeling super nervous. She had gone over it In her head many times, she had even gone as far as to give Blake a choice of cider or if she wanted Yang would happily pour her a glass of wine. She had started saying that everything would be fine to herself like a mantra. She couldn't stay still having to pace around the living room occasionally going into the kitchen to make sure the drink was still there. 

Despite everything she was saying to herself, her heart still skipped a beat when she hear a knock at the door. 

Yang moved over to the front door and opened it to reveal Blake standing on the other side dressed casually in jeans and a black t-shirt. Yang couldn't help but find her beautiful. 

"Hey" Said Yang, leaning against the door to move aside for Blake to enter 

"Hey" Blake responded, giving Yang a small smile as she walked past. 

"How you doing" Asked Yang as she closed the door 

"I'm fine, you?" Blake responded. 

"Okay maybe we can stop with the small talk" 

"Yeah. That might be a good idea" 

"Come on" said Yang as she moved past Blake and into the kitchen, the raven haired girl following close behind. "Cider or wine" she asked, turning to Blake holding each bottle in either hand. 

"Hmm" went Blake, raising her hand to her chin in faux thought "I'll take the wine" Yang nodded and raised the bottle turning to pour the liquid into the wine glasses that were sitting on the bunker. After she was done she turned and passed Blake the glass that looked to have less in. 

"So what do you want to watch" asked Yang as she lead the way into the living room, a couple bottles of wine in her hands, grabbing the remote for the TV as she sat down. Blake shrugged as she sat down next to her girlfriend who put her arm around her neck as she flicked through the menus of Netflix. After about a minute of perusing Blake finally peaked up. 

"Oh Captain Mantle. Let's watch that" Yang smiled at her girlfriends geekiness, not entirely fazed that she would pick a comic book movie. 

"It's no wonder you and my sister get on so well" She joked as she put on the movie that Blake had suggested. She got herself comfortable by pulling Blake closer and snuggling up to her. Blake moved as well to get equally as comfy. About half an hour into the film Yang's phone started to ring, she pulled it out of her pocket and saw that it was her mother calling. She looked over to Blake who was looking back at her with a look on her face that Yang couldn't quite place. Yang looked back at her phone and swiftly declined the call. 

"You didn't have to do that" Said Blake, still looking at Yang. 

"Of course I did. She'd take me away from you" said Yang, leaning down and kissing Blake's forehead. 

"Oh you big sook" Blake snuggled closer. Yang smiled and situated herself so that Blake was under her arm. Soon her phone lit up again. Looking at it showed her that she had received a text from her Mom reading "Busy?" Yang picked her phone up and responded 

"I'm with someone right now" 

"Ohh a girl?" Yang smiled and quickly responded. 

"Yes" 

"I'll call you later. Good luck" Yang smiled at the response she got and put her phone down. She looked down at Blake, who had ended up resting her head on Yangs left boob. Yang gave her a quick squeeze and focused on the movie. When it finished Blake had fallen asleep. Yang scooped up her girlfriend and took her through to the bedroom after turning off the TV. Yang considered undressing Blake before putting her in the bed before deciding against it. She did however undress herself to her usually sleeping clothes of completely naked before climbing in bed beside Blake, spooning her closely. Just before Yang fell asleep she could swear that Blake's light snoring sounded like a cat purring. 

"Good job Zwei's not here" Said Yang as she nuzzled gently into Blake's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed please leave some form of feedback as it is greatly appreciated.


	19. After Dinner Treat

It was late by the time Ruby and Weiss got to the apartment. Weiss had insisted that she walk Ruby straight to the door. They stopped at the door and Ruby turned to Weiss, giving her a smile. Weiss smiled back. Both of them were unsure upon what to do. 

"So uhh, Do you wanna come in?" Asked Ruby after about ten seconds of uncomfortableness. 

"I would love to" Replied Weiss, trying her best to act proper. Ruby nodded and tried to open to door to no avail causing her to walk straight in to the unmoving obstacle. Ruby giggled a bit, embarrassed by the situation, while Weiss stifled her own laugh, trying to keep her composure. When ruby unlocked the door she stepped aside to allow Weiss to walk in, Ruby closed the door behind her self motioning with her hand for Weiss to move down the corridor. Weiss stopped midway down the corridor in front of Ruby's bedroom door. Behind her Ruby froze before Weiss turned to her "Is this your room?" Ruby nodded in response. Weiss looked back towards the door before stepping in causing Ruby's heart to jump. 

"There's a girl in my room" Whispered Ruby to herself a couple of times before she he took a deep breath before following the white haired girl into her own room. Inside she found Weiss sitting on her bed with her hands on her lap, looking around the room. Ruby walked over and sat next to her. "So eh... would you like a drink?" 

"No I'm good" Ruby nodded in agreement. Ruby started taking a big interest in the room around them while fiddling with the hem of her dress. "Ruby" said Weiss, softly making Ruby look towards her. Weiss gave a soft smile before leaning in and kissing Ruby, Ruby's eyes went wide before she realized that this was a good thing. Weiss pulled back looking Ruby in the eye, smiling. She raised her hand up to cup her girlfriends face who leaned into it. "Are you okay?" 

"Yes" 

"Would you like to go further?" 

"Yes" At that Weiss pulled Ruby back into a longer, deeper kiss. Ruby closed her eyes, leaning in to Weiss raising her own hand to place on Weiss' arm. Weiss pulled Ruby closer to wrap her arms around her girlfriend simply to pull the string on the back of Ruby's corset. Weiss pushed Ruby away to pull the corset down slowly pulling the dress off of her arms. Weiss flicked her eyes up to meet Ruby's before locking on to Ruby's neck which she narrowed in and started kissing. Ruby gave a small moan, grasping on Weiss' back finding her dress' zip. She gave a small tug as if asking for permission but started to pull it down anyway. 

Weiss pulled back to help Ruby remove her dress by standing up and pulling her whole dress off leaving her there in her perfectly white underwear, causing Ruby's jaw to drop involuntarily. Weiss pulled Ruby to her feet and started to pull Ruby's own dress off. When her underwear was exposed Ruby instantly covered herself with her hands and it took  Weiss to pull Ruby's arms away. Ruby looked away, blushing, until Weiss pulled Ruby's face back to look her I the eyes. 

"Your beautiful" Weiss looked Ruby up and down taking in Ruby's black and red matching underwear. Weiss pushed the red girl back to bed causing Ruby to fall down onto it. Weiss climbed up on top of her, straddling Ruby's hips while her lips started kissing her neck again. Ruby let out another soft moan when Weiss started to suck on her neck, hard enough to leave a mark. The red girl placed her hands on her girlfriends back grabbing the strap on Weiss' bra, accidentally undoing it. Ruby's eyes went slightly wide when she realized that she had done it. Weiss however looked down into her eyes as she raised her body, letting the garment fall down onto Ruby who was mesmerized by the two pale mounds that where now exposed to her. Instinctively she rose on her elbows and started to kiss a pale pink nipple causing Weiss to let out a moan. 

"This isn't entirely fair" said Weiss as she started to wrap her arms around Ruby grabbing the latch on Ruby's bra, undoing it which she grabbed and threw across the room with her own. Ruby looked up to the heiress, her eyes filled with adoration. 

"You're beautiful" she said under her breath causing Weiss to shake her head before she brought herself down to catch Ruby into another kiss. Weiss's hands started roaming around Ruby's body, rubbing her arms while keeping the kiss secure. She stopped however when her hands reached Ruby's knickers. Weiss broke the kiss and looked as ruby ficking her eyes down to her waist and back to Ruby's eyes, asking for permission. Ruby nodded and Weiss' hands sunk finding a wet warmth causing Ruby to let out a noise that was louder than she wished. As if trying to shut her up Weiss recaptured Ruby's lips as she hands started to play with her clit, causing Ruby to moan into Weiss' mouth. When Weiss was satisfied with her teasing she slowly started to slip her fingers into Ruby's vagina. When she was sure Ruby was comfortable she started to pump her fingers in and out causing Ruby to start convulsing in pleasure.  

Soon Ruby broke the kiss and started panting heavily, moaning and groaning in pleasure. Weiss, now with afreemouth latched onto one of Ruby's breasts while her free hand groped the other. After a final loud moan she raised her hips and collapsed, breathless. Weiss moved back up to kiss Ruby who kissed her back, however when Weiss broke the kiss Ruby was fast asleep. Weiss smiled at how cute the girl was before pushing her further up the bed and started to spoon her. Ruby turned around resting her head on Weiss' chest.  

"You're so cute" Weiss whispered kissing her forehead before falling asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you enjoyed. Because it's the last chapter of this story I will be up loading it tomorrow and will also talk about a couple other things that I am planning. As always any and all feedback is appreciated.


	20. Tranquiltity

The first thing Blake noticed when she woke up was a familiar pressure on her back. She was frozen, very careful of her movement trying not to disturb Yang who's breath was felt on her ear.  However the position she was in was becoming uncomfortable so she slowly started to lift Yang's arm off her waist. Once she had done that she started to sit up, trying not to disturb the bed trying not to wake Yang. Yang however noticed her lack of cuddly toy and started to stir. 

"Blake?" She said, drowsy with sleep. Blake leaned over her girlfriend trying not to look down at her exposed breasts.  

"Shhh, It's okay. I'm going to the toilet"Blake said as Yang smiled. 

"Well you know where it is" she said as she grabbed the pillow and drifted easily back to sleep. Blake shook her head and stood up, putting the covers back over Yang.  The raven haired girl entered the hallway and just before she opened the door to the bathroom she heard something that pricked her ears. She turned towards the sounds that were coming from Ruby's  bedroom. She could hear whispering coming from the other side of the door. She wasn't one to pray so she did her business in the bathroom and went back through to the bedroom. She slipped back in beside Yang, wrapping her arms around her. 

"I feel you should know that I heard whispering coming from your sisters room" 

"She does talk to herself a lot" Replied Yang who had opened her eyes and was looking down at Blake making sure she was comfortable 

"I'm pretty sure I heard two voices" Yang pulled back upon hearing that 

"Wait so your saying that she came home with Weiss and they shared a bed?" Yang pulled further away and stood up, grabbing her dressing gown as she walked towards the hallway. 

"Wait Yang I'm sure.." But it was to late, Yang had already left the room and was storming her way down to her sister's room. Blake jumped out the bed following Yang. Who had already reached Ruby's door and was opening it. 

"What's going on in here" Yang said as she entered the room. This caused Ruby and Weiss to panic and instantly cover themselves up, despite already being under the covers. 

"YANG!"exclaimed Ruby in surprise. She could see Yang's eyes flick between her and Weiss. 

"Did you..." Yang started to ask but stopped when she saw the two bras tangled together at her feet. She looked back up at the two girls and launched herself at Ruby, locking her arms around her. "I can't believe you actually did this" Despite having a happy voice Weiss could see Yangs face, which was fuming with anger. Weiss could swear that her eyes were red for a second. 

"Yang, please. I need to pee" Yang let go of her sister who grabbed her dressing gown, throwing it on before she left the room. 

"Blake, can you go put the kettle on please" Said Yang, smiling at Blake. She nodded before leaving the room. Yang stayed where she was and slowly turned her head to face Weiss, who took a large audible gulp. 

"Yang. I understand that you're mad but..." Said Weiss, trying to explain. 

"No buts" interrupted Yang, her voice seething with anger "You had better explain to me what happened or I'm going to kick your ass" Weiss took a deep breath 

"When we got home last night we started kissing and things started getting a little more frisky" 

"A little?" Yang adjusted how she was sitting before putting her head in her hand. After a second she looked back at Weiss, fire and brimstone in her eyes "Just so you know, I'm completely fine with you going out with me sister but I feel you should know two thing. One she's still underage. I don't care if it's less than a year till she's 18 she's underage now. And secondly, and most importantly, if you hurt her in any way shape or form" Yang closed in on Weiss, leaning in close "You'll have to answer to me. understand" 

"Yes. I understand" 

"Good" Yang said smiling as she pulled away "I'd rather not have  to hurt you" Yang stood up and walked towards the door. Looking back she said "You dropped your cover by the way" she left the room as Weiss scrambled to cover up her chest, which had become bear during their conversation. Outside the room Yang nearly bumped into Ruby. 

"What did you say to Weiss?" Asked Ruby as she noticed Yang's smile. 

"Oh nothing" 

* * *

 

Later, after they had all gotten dressed, they were sitting in the living room watching something incomprehensible on TV.Both couples where sitting on separate sofas when Ruby had an Idea. 

"Hey. Let's watch a movie" She said looking over to her sister 

"Okay. What do you want to watch" Asked Yang, fairly certain what her sister was going to say but she loved that movie as well. 

"Well. Blake, Weiss, have either of you seen Lazer Team" Both girls shook their heads "Well prepare for a treat" Ruby pushed Weiss off and hopped to the bookcase that held all their blu-rays. She grabbed the case for Lazer Team and slid over to the PlayStation where she put it in the disk. She hopped back to the couch and cuddled back into Weiss, holding the controller in her hand ready to press play. 

At the point when the main characters get the suit, Ruby looked up to Weiss before looking over to her sister and Blake causing her to smile. She wasn't sure if her life could feel any better than how it did right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are. I really hope you enjoyed the story. Before I close this off I'm going to say two things. One: This is not the end, I have plans to keep the Coming of Age story going fro a while. Two: I am going to take a break form this to publish another story I have been working on called "Speechless" It's still RWBY but will be a different pairing and was an Idea I had at work. Any and all comments are appreciated and welcomed. Thank you very much for reading and I'll see you guys later.


End file.
